A Bout Portant
by Umrao Jaan
Summary: Ichigo après une mission qui à mal tournée, se retrouve dans un centre médical, là où tous les agents secrets du gouvernement sont envoyés pour les mêmes raisons. Il va cependant faire quelques découvertes qui vont remettre en cause sa présence là bas.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAMER : TOUS LES PERSONNAGES APPARTIENNENT A TITE KUBO et a BLEACH. :)  
><strong>

**Titre** : A bout portant

**Rating :** Même si le résumé est obligatoirement rating K à ce que j'ai cru comprendre, le rating de TOUTE L' HISTOIRE  sera **M** voir même MA pour faire plaisir au site :) même s'il n'y a pas cette option. Je préfère ne pas prendre de risque et avertir dès le début, donc ne soyez nullement surpris de scènes qui pourraient éventuellement choquer certains, je sais je sais ça dépend des gens mais **j'avertis** ! Il y aura bon bah bien sur **des lemon, de la grossièreté, et j'ajouterai de la violence à foison , de la drogue , de la mafia **( j'aime bien être sadiques avec mes persos j'avoue XD ) et ça vaut pour toutes mes histoires y compris celles futures ce genre de thème là :) . et même _quelques scènes de lemon pas très consentant_ quoi. Mais **je vous préviendrez quand même au début des chapitres.**

**Résumé :**

Après une mission qui a mal tournée, Ichigo est envoyé en pleine campagne pour prendre un peu l'air dans un centre spécialement conçu pour les agents secrets comme lui. Cependant, certaines découvertes qu'il y fera vont le pousser à remettre en cause le gouvernement pour qui il travail.

**Couple(s) :**

Le **couple majeur** sera mon couple préféré ( je vous annonce la couleur pour mes futures histoires ;) ) : AizenxIchigo ! Je préfère cependant vous prévenir qu'on ne le verra pas se former avant un petit moment, MAIS rassurez vous, plusieurs petits couples éphémères ou pas se formeront au cours de l'histoire.

Le 1er Lemon apparaitra surement au cours du 3e chapitre, histoire que vous ne vous impatientez pas trop :)

**Note :**

Je ne sais pas si on peut appeler cela un retour, en fait, parce que la seule chose que j'ai fais c'est m'inscrire, même s'il y a un moment, et vu mon niveau d'anglais j'ai rapidement – voir immédiatement- abandonné fan-fiction.

Il y a 1 an ou peut -être un peu plus j'ai publié sur un blog avec je ne sais même plus quel pseudonyme ( défaillance de la mémoire c'est ça ) mais cette fois ci j'ai pris mon courage a demain et j'ai utilisé un...traducteur !

Donc voilà, c'est ma première histoire sur le site ( à part le misérable chapitre 1 dont la suite n'a jamais été publiée de Yellow Cab … ) et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

N'hésitez pas à faire part de vos impressions, tout avis est bon à prendre.

Une dernière chose... pardonnez moi pour mon résumé pourri :) !

Ah,et j'ajouterais pour les auteurs que j'ai récemment compris comment poster une review, alors ne m'en voulez pas trop si ma review apparaît au bout du X chapitre :$ ( on l'aura compris, Fan-fiction et moi, ça fait deux [ en même temps ce site est assez compliqué quand on comprend rien du tout à l'anglais je tiens a le dire XD ] ).

Et enfin pour finir : **Bonne lecture** :) !


	2. Chap1

**DISCLAIMER : TOUS LES PERSONNAGES ET L UNIVERS DE BLEACH APPARTIENT A TITE KUBO !**

**Coucou à toutes, tout d'abord merci de vos reviews, c'est très sympa de votre part ! J'ai été étonné du nombre de reviews postés devant mon résumé pourri – j'ai honte si vous saviez, lol – et je vous en remercie :). Et voici le 1er chapitre ! **

**Trinity 07 : **et bien merci, mais le couple AizenxIchigo ne risque pas d'apparaitre avant un petit moment, mais il y en aura bien d'autres quand mêmes !

**Neroku : **Merci, maintenant que je maitrise Fan Fiction ca devrait bien se passer ! J'ai plein d'idées pour cette histoire alors elle n'est pas prête de s'arrêter :) !

**Sur ceux, bonne lecture ! :)**

**Chapitre 1 Le Centre Las Noches **

-Voici votre chambre, monsieur Kurosaki. En espérant que vous vous y plairez. Je vous laisse le soin de défaire vos bagages, monsieur. N'hésitez pas à m'appeler s'il y aurait le moindre problème !

-Je vous remercie, répondit d'une voix lasse le jeune homme.

Lorsque _le gérant de l'hôtel _sortit, Ichigo Kurosaki soupira. Il soupira pour la première fois depuis qu'il était monté dans cette voiture étrange, noire.D'une certaine manière, il s'y était toujours attendu, mais pas de cette façon là. Dans ses rêves, ça ne se passait pas ainsi. Dans ses rêves, il n'était pas figé à l'entrée d'une chambre minuscule, toute blanche du carrelage au plafond, une petite télé fixée au mur et une baie vitrée donnant sur un petit balcon.

Il avança de quelques pas, et s'assit sur le lit, se massant le crane avec ses doigts. Alors c'était ça, la retraite d'un agent secret ? Une chambre d'hôpital décorée en tout et pour tout d'un lit et d'une télé ? Super !

Le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il espérait déjà quitter les lieux au plus vite. Après tout, sa blessure était superficielle, et si on l'avait mit ici, c'était parce que selon sa chef, il avait juste besoin d'un cadrage psychologique pendant quelques temps, histoire de faire le point sur les missions d'Ichigo Kurosaki.

A présent qu'il était dans cette chambre, il se disait que tout cela paraissait absurde. Certes, ce qu'il avait subit l'avait changé, mais pas au point de le faire enfermer dans cette chambre comme s'il était dans un _asile_. En réalité, Ichigo Kurosaki n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait bien être cet endroit. Une sorte d'hôtel ? Un hôpital ? Il hésitait entre les deux, perdu au milieu de sa chambre.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre ; le gérant lui avait annoncé que le repas était pour deux heures. Il avait encore un peu de temps. Pour se donner du courage avant de défaire sa valise , et surtout pour décompresser, il chercha son paquet de clopes dans la poche intérieure de son blouson et alla sur le balcon.

La vue donnait sur une petite cours fermée verdoyante, ou plusieurs hommes se promenaient. Il ferma les yeux, et tira de lentes bouffés sur sa cigarette. Tout lui paraissait si dérisoire...on l'avait envoyé suite à une putain de mission qui avait échoué. Il avait échoué. A présent, il se retrouvait enfermé dans ce stupide centre. Jamais il n'aurait pensé en arriver là. Combien de temps devait-il rester ici déjà ? Ah oui, trois semaines...trois longues semaines loin du terrain.

Avant, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour avoir des vacances, mais il était maintenant sceptique. Il trouvait douteux d'être envoyé ici, au milieu de nul part, pour « aller mieux ». Il allait parfaitement bien, lui !

Il retourna dans sa chambre, et commença à ranger ses affaires dans le placard prévu à cet effet. Le gérant lui avait parlé de douches communes...il n'était pas sur d'apprécier. Il avait toujours été persuadé que le gouvernement était aux as, et il l'était toujours, aussi il ne comprenait pourquoi il n'avait pas aménagée une structure qui ressemblait un peu moins à un hôpital et plus à un lieu de détente pour ses agents. Il savait que c'était ici que tous les agents finissaient leurs jours, retraités, loin de tous le chaos de la ville. Après tout, il avait de la chance ; lui, il n'était là que pour trois semaines !

Il verrait bien par la suite, de toute manière. Sa séance de psychologie était prévu à 15h30. Il s'attendait déjà a des questions stupides du genre « avez vous eu un quelconque traumatisme dans votre enfance ? ». Après tout, c'était l'usage.

Il attrapa son portable. Il fallait qu'il envoie un message à Rukia, sa meilleure amie, pour lui dire qu'il était bien arrivé. Il jura : aucun réseau ! Il eu beau se déplacer un peu partout dans la chambre et même sur le balcon, toujours rien. Il demanderait à l'accueil de passer un coup de fil après le repas, car il était déjà l'heure d'aller manger.

Il sortit de sa chambre, traversa le couloir blanc et vide, et alla prendre l'ascenseur. Quel étage lui avait-on dit, déjà ? Le rez de chaussé. L'ascenseur était plutôt grand, gris, aussi froid que le reste du centre.

Le rez de chaussé, à l'inverse du reste, était plutôt accueillant et luxueux : un comptoir de marbre faisait office d'accueil, le sol carrelé de noire avec une image de diamant au milieu, et les murs tapissés richement, représentant divers paysages. Un panneau où il y avait écrit « Cantine » montrait la direction vers une immense porte de bois. La pièce derrière était en réalité une espèce de salle d'attente où il fallait faire la queue après avoir placé une étiquette avec son nom dans un tableau.

Ichigo fut surprit de voir, dans la file, beaucoup de hommes pas franchement plus âgés que lui. La plupart ne semblait pas dépasser la quarantaine. Certains regardaient leurs pieds, d'autres discutaient entre eux à voix basse. Ils étaient tous habillés du même uniforme blanc. Ichigo ne passait pas inaperçu, avec son pantalon en velours crème et son gilet noire. Et encore moins avec sa couleur de cheveux !

La file progresse petit à petit, aussi Ichigo pénétra dans la seconde pièce où passaient les autres au fur et à mesure que la queue avançait. C'était un immense réfectoire, où des tables étaient soigneusement alignés, avec des fenêtres donnant sur la cours qu'Ichigo pouvait voir depuis son balcon. La file continuait : les hommes prenaient leur plateau et se servait divers entrées et divers desserts pour ensuite prendre leur plat chaud, leurs couverts, et leur serviette et un verre. Tous cela dans une procession muette qui stupéfiait Ichigo : il aurait imaginé la cantine un peu plus vivante, malgré le brouhaha de fond qu'on entendait depuis les tables de certains qui chuchotaient. Le jeune homme se servit, lui, une assiette de tomates, une pâtisserie ainsi qu'une assiette contenant des lasagnes. Il fut surprit de voir des couverts et son verre en plastiques ; par manque de moyen pour acheter un lave vaisselle, peut-être.

Il chercha rapidement une place où s'assoir et se dirigea vers une table libre au fond de la salle. Quand il passa entre les tables, il fronça les sourcils : il sentait le regard des autres sur lui, et cela l'agaçait terriblement. Vivement qu'il ait une blouse blanche ! Il mangea seul, sans pour autant cesser d'être observé. Toutes ces paires d'yeux qui le scrutaient ! Il remarqua sans peine qu'aucun n'avait l'air joyeux : tous avaient le visage crispé, les sourcils froncés, la mâchoire serrée. Vive l'ambiance !

Il termina rapidement son repas, ne voulant pas rester une minute épié par tous ces hommes. Il s'en alla précipitamment et se redirigea vers sa chambre, la 403, sixième étage. Il avait besoin d'une petite sieste.

A 15h20, Ichigo fut retirer de son sommeil par le gérant qui l'avait amené jusqu'à sa chambre tout à l'heure.

-Monsieur Kurosaki, c'est l'heure de votre séance.

-J'arrive tout de suite.

Il se recoiffa en vitesse, et sortit de sa chambre qu'il ferma à clef. Il n'aimerait pas être volé par quiconque.

L'homme l'amena vers l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton du premier étage. Un long miroir qui prenait toute la paroi de l'engin renvoyait le reflet d'Ichigo. Il avait l'air trop sur le qui-vive, il fallait qu'il se détente. Ses yeux ambres lançaient des éclairs, et ses cheveux oranges étaient toujours aussi...voyants.

-Vous n'avez pas eu de difficulté à trouver la cantine, monsieur Kurosaki ? Demanda le gérant, histoire de faire la causette.

-Non, aucun problème, répondit Ichigo avec un sourire forcé qui ressemblait plus à une grimace qu'autre chose. Par contre, je pensais que beaucoup ici étaient à la retraite, et j'étais étonné de voir beaucoup d'adultes et non pas de personnes âgées.

-Ce bâtiment tout entier n'est réservé qu'aux gens dans, disons...votre situation, l'informa l'homme. Les retraités se trouvent dans un autre bâtiment plus loin du Centre, reculé, au milieu du calme et de la tranquillité. Les gens que vous avez vu sont souvent ici pour une période temporaire, tout comme vous.

-Me voilà rassuré, moi qui pensait être le seul, répondit avec un certain soulagement perceptible le rouquin.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur un couloir toujours blanc, et le gérant l'amena jusqu'à une porte numéroté « 106 : Docteur Unohana ». Un emblème avec une fleur était dessiné dessus. L'homme frappa et ouvrit, et laissa Ichigo pénétrer dans la pièce.

C'était un bureau blanc comme le reste, mais décorés de quelques plantes vertes et tableaux, ce qui égayait un minimum l'ensemble. Une jeune femme était assise derrière son bureau, et leva les yeux vers lui : elle avait un regard doux, des yeux bleus marines, et pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, Ichigo se sentit soulagé. Cette femme avait un aura protecteur, quelque chose qui vous faisait sentir immédiatement en sécurité. Elle était coiffée d'une longue tresse noire, et une blouse blanche recouvrait une longue robe noire souple.

-Asseyez vous, je vous en prie.

Sa voix était chaleureuse, agréable. Ichigo ne se fit pas prier et prit place sur les sièges face à elle, et entendit la porte se referme derrière lui. Ils étaient seuls.

-Je me présente, je suis le Docteur Psychiatre Unohana Retsu. Je suis chargé de vous accompagné tout le long de votre rétablissement. Nous sommes bien évidemment ravis de vous recevoir ici pour vous aider, monsieur Kurosaki.

-Moi de même, bredouilla l'orangé, troublé.

-J'ai étudié votre dossier avec attention, mais j'aurais besoin de votre version à vous, si cela ne vous pose pas de problème. Pouvez vous me dire, selon vous, pourquoi êtes vous ici, au Centre de Las Noches ?

-Et bien, commença Ichigo, se grattant la tête, réfléchissant, j'ai échoué une mission il y a un mois et demi au Pérou. Au départ, il s'agissait juste de trafic de faux monnayeur, la routine, mais une groupe s'est rejoint à eux, et eux, ils dirigeaient un certain trafic de diamant. Ils n'ont pas apprécié ma petite intervention, et ils ont réussit à me capturer, en me blessant à l'ouverture de la cuisse. Heureusement ses idiots avaient stoppés l'hémorragie à temps. Bref, ils m'ont capturés, m'ont foutu dans une cave, le truc classique quoi, et ils m'ont torturés pour que leur dise d'où je venais et pour qui je travaillais. Évidemment, je n'ai rien dit.

-Oh, nous ne doutons pas de vous à ce sujet, Kurosaki, sourit la jeune femme. Dans votre dossier, il est écrit que vous aviez un micro directement relié à votre chef, Yoruichui Shihōin, et elle confirme votre silence. Vous êtes très courageux, Kurosaki.

-Mon travail, c'est la discrétion, répondit platement le jeune homme.

-J'aimerais cependant vous demander pourquoi vous avez qualifié votre torture aux mains de ces hommes de « truc classique ». C'était pourtant la première fois pour vous, monsieur Kurosaki, que vous vous faisiez piéger.

-Oui, c'est vrai, c'est la première fois. En même temps, je n'ai que 24 ans, je suis un peu trop jeune pour pouvoir parler de véritables expériences dans ce genre là. Je travaille pour le gouvernement depuis seulement 3 ans, docteur. Les collègues m'avaient seulement prévenu que c'est ce qui risquait de m'arriver, la captivité, et pas seulement qu'une fois si je n'étais pas plus prudent. J'avoue, j'ai terriblement merdé, on passera pour la grossièreté, il n'y a pas d'autres mots pour décrire cela.

-Je ne suis pas là pour vous juger vous, monsieur Kurosaki, sourit la jeune femme, mais seulement pour être sur que vous soyez apte à reprendre votre travail. Dans votre dossier, j'ai vu que vous aviez subi différentes tortures ; pouvez-vous les citer ? Vous vous rappelez vous de toutes ?

Ichigo fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas cette question. Le souvenir de ses tortures étaient encore cuisant dans sa mémoire, et il n'en avait jamais parlé. Quand le gouvernement avait réussit à le libérer de sa captivité, les médecins l'avaient soigneusement examinés et avaient tout relevé dans un dossier - probablement celui que tenait Unohana entre ses mains à présent- sans faire le moindre commentaire. Ichigo n'en avait jamais parlé, rongé par la honte, et avait prétendu à Yoruichui que tout allait bien, même si elle avait lu le rapport des médecins : c'est ainsi qu'elle l'avait envoyé ici, au Centre de Las Noches. «_ Tu as besoin d'aide, Ichigo_ », avait-elle décrété sévèrement.

Il déglutit avant de répondre :

-Je...je, mais...j'ai été brulé. Au niveau des bras et des cotes. Je m'en souviens parfaitement. C'était assez douloureux pour tout avouer ! Je sentais le poulet rôti après, plaisanta le rouquin plus pour se détendre lui même qu'autre chose. Et après, et bien...ils m'ont fouetté : j'étais nu, allongé sur une table. Ils ont mis un peu d'acide sur mon auriculaire, ce qui fait que j'ai un léger trou dans la chair, dit-il en montrant son pansement au doigt. Ils m'ont arrachés à sec deux dents du fond. Et puis...ils m'ont électrocutés...ils me mettaient la tête dans la baignoire remplie d'eau, et mettait un espèce d'appareil électrique dedans, branché bien évidemment. Ils m'ont plantés des coups de couteaux, mais pas à des endroits réellement grave. Je crois que c'est a peu près tout.

La jeune femme n'avait pas bronché, et son regard se fit plus appuyé sur le jeune homme, insistant. Il pria intérieurement, mais elle était apparemment au courant de tous les détails :

-Ichigo, dit-elle d'une voix douce, vous oubliez quelque chose...dont je suis sur que vous vous rappelez.

Le jeune homme n'aimait pas l'usage soudain de son prénom, mais ne releva pas. Il sentit le feu lui monter aux joues, ses mains se mettre à tremble légèrement et sa respiration s'accélérer. Les nausées s'emparèrent de son estomac, il ne se sentait pas bien du tout.

-Je...balbutia t-il, je...

Il ferma les yeux, les images défilant dans sa tête. C'était si douloureux...il pouvait tout supporter mais...du moins il l'avait cru.

-Je...je ne peux pas vous dire. Non. Vous êtes déjà au courant...

-Mais je veux l'entendre de votre bouche, Ichigo, murmura presque la jeune femme.

-Non...s'il vous plait...vraiment, je ne peux pas.

Le médecin se redressa brusquement, debout.

-Ce n'est pas grave, Kurosaki. Je vais vous laisser vous reposer, vous devez être fatigué. Avant, il faudra cependant que vous passiez aux douches pour que l'on vous fournisse uniforme et que l'on s'assure que vous n'ayez aucune maladie contagieuse.

-Je...merci, répondit bêtement Ichigo, déconcerté par ce soudain changement d'attitude.

-Mais de rien voyons. Nous nous revoyons après demain pour la prochaine séance. Portez vous bien, Kurosaki.

Le rouquin se leva, quitta le bureau, et rejeta tout ce qu'il avait avalé a midi en décorant gentiment le carrelage blanc.

Les douches se révélèrent être une horreur pour Ichigo : des infirmiers les avaient fait pénétré dans une grande salle carrelé entièrement de blanc. Des tuyaux avec des robinet étaient placés un peu partout au plafond. Le rouquin entendit avec inquiétude les portes se fermer derrière lui et tous les autres.

Tous les hommes se poussèrent pour avoir un petit bout d'eau sous un des robinets, tous entassés, leurs serviettes jetées sur des bancs le long des murs. Ichigo ne voulait pas enlever sa serviette et rejoindre la mêlé. Il resta quelques secondes pétrifiés alors que les jets d'eau dégageaient déjà de la vapeur du à l'eau chaude. Ce ne fut qu'après un temps qu'il remarqua dans le fond un homme, grand, musclé, avec un robinet à lui tout seul, comme si un périmètre de sécurité le coupait des autres.

Ichigo se dirigea vers lui et après une longue hésitation, retira sa serviette. La chaleur de la vapeur mordit ses cuisses et il se sentit frissonner. Prudemment, il s'avança, et l'eau chaude coula sur sa peau. Il lâcha un soupir de soulagement, lorsque l'homme le prit par le bras.

-Oh, c'est ma place ici.

-Pardon, bredouilla Ichigo, rouge pivoine...

L'homme mesurait bien vingt centimètre de plus que lui et le surplombait de toute sa musculature:; son visage était couvert de cicatrices, ce qui lui donnait un air encore plus effrayant.

-Ici c'est ma place le nouveau, alors maintenant dégage de là ! Personne n'a le droit de venir me faire chier pendant ma douche.

Et il repoussa brusquement le roux vers la mêlé et Ichigo fut prit dans le tas. Il essaya de se dégager mais il paniqua : c'était un véritable mouvement de foule. Il sentit l'eau sur son corps et ferma les yeux. Il n'était pas prêt de sortir de là. Il était d'un coté réellement gêné, tous ces contacts de peau, tous ces hommes nus. Quelqu'un lui écrasa le pied, un autre lui mit un coup de coude dans les cotes. Mieux ne valait pas y penser. Il avait vraiment espéré autre chose de ce foutu centre.

Soudainement, l'eau cessa, et les hommes râlèrent. Ils se séparèrent en quelques secondes pour aller reprendre leur serviette. Ichigo trouva la sienne par terre, et s'essuya rapidement, voulant à tout prix se couvrir, lorsqu'il entendit une voix derrière lui :

-Mattez moi ça, c'est qu'elle est mignonne la rouquine !

Ichigo se retourna et vit un homme grand et bien bâti. Il évita de trop baisser les yeux et de regarder l'homme face à face : des yeux bleus électriques le scrutaient, et le type avait sur son visage un air effrayant, voir sadique. Un sourire carnassier lui montait jusqu'au oreilles et des mèches d'une couleur étrangement bleu clair, comme ses yeux, tombaient sur son front.

-Pardon ? Demanda Ichigo, pas sur d'avoir réellement compris.

-Tu m'as très bien entendu gamin. Qu'est ce qu'un si beau petit cul que toi fait ici ?

-Je ne vous permet pas, s'offusqua le jeune, choqué.

Le bleu sourit de plus belle :

-Je m'en fou, tu marches sur ma serviette crétin.

Ichigo, confus, se déplaça, lorsque l'homme lui arracha sa propre serviette de main.

-T'as qu'à prendre la mienne, chéri.

Et il se dirigea vers la sortie. Ichigo ne dit rien, frustré. C'est qu'il y avait une super ambiance ici !

Alors que les autres membres pouvaient retourner dans leur chambre, Ichigo fut saisit par une infirmière aux cheveux gris et court, et ses yeux noirs profonds troublèrent un instant le jeune roux. Malgré sa couleur de cheveux, elle avait un visage d'une délicate finesse.

-Bonjour, monsieur Kurosaki, salua t-elle poliment. Je suis l'infirmière chargée de prodiguer vos soins, Kotetsu Isane. Je vous accompagnerai tout le long de votre rétablissement avec le docteur Unohana. Je vais tout d'abord procéder à quelques tests.

Elle prit son poul, l'aveugla en éclairant ses yeux avec une lampe torche, lui fit une prise de sang, et enfin lui donna un tas de vêtements.

-Bienvenue au centre, monsieur Kurosaki. Passez y un agréable séjour !

Quelle ironie...

En quittant les lieux, Ichigo se rappela qu'il devait téléphoner à Rukia, et une fois propre et revêtu de l'uniforme blanc, une simple chemise en coton et un pantalon de la même matière, il se dirigea vers l'accueil au rez de chaussé. La femme de la réception, une rouquine avec d'énorme seins, lui pria de patienter un moment puis lui demander ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour lui.

-Ce serait pour savoir...je n'ai aucun réseau dans ma chambre, c'est normal ?

-Oui, absolument, assura la jeune femme. Nous sommes trop éloignés de la ville pour le revoir ici.

-Ah...et il n'est pas possible de passer un coup de téléphone ici ?

La rousse fronça les sourcils :

-Écoutez, votre appel est peut-être urgent, mais il ne m'est pas permit de laisser mon téléphone à tous les hommes ici, on n'en finirait pas ! Peut-être qu'en insistant vous finirez par obtenir du réseau.

Ichigo souffla et se dirigea vers la cantine. Mais qu'est ce que c'était que ce centre ! Comment pourrait-il tenir au courant de son état à sa famille, à ses amis, et à ses supérieurs ? Il s'arrangerait surement demain avec son médecin, Unohana.

La file d'attente était toujours longue, et ses les mains dans les poches qu'Ichigo attendit patiemment. Évidemment, il était arrivé vers la fin et il ne restait qu'un maigre fromage et de la salade. Il ne trouva aucune table libre, et du s'assoir à une table pour huit seulement occupée par 4 personnes. S'installant au bout de la table, il commença à manger silencieusement, lorsqu'il entendit un sifflement. L'homme releva la tête et vis que ses voisins s'adressaient à lui :

-Et, c'est vrai que Grimmjow a jeté son dévolu sur toi ? Si oui, t'es mal barré le nouveau !

Ils ricanèrent et Ichigo sentit ses joues s'enflammer :

-Je ne vois pas comment, vu que je ne connais personne ici et que je vois même pas qui est ce mec.

-Quoi, tu m'as déjà oublié poupée ? Retentit une voix derrière lui.

Cette fois-ci, le visage du jeune homme devint rouge pivoine. Il fit volte face et aperçu le même homme qui lui avait piqué sa serviette aux douches, avec ses mystérieux cheveux bleus.

-File moi ton dessert, pucelle.

Ichigo entendit des ricanements et déglutit péniblement. Il n'allait pas se laisser faire, non mais ! Seulement, il se rendit très vite compte que chaque personne présente restait pendue à ses lèvres en attendant l'ultime réponse du round _Cheveux bleus_ VS Kurosaki.

-Tu peux toujours aller te faire voir, cracha Ichigo, passablement agacé.

Le bleuté fit quelques pas et pointa un doigts menaçant vers le jeune homme.

-Je crois que t'as pas bien compris, ici c'est moi qui...

-Pas avec moi, le coupa Ichigo, nullement impressionné.

L'autre leva en poing menaçant en l'air, lorsqu'une main le coup brutalement dans son élan.

-Grimmjow, laisse ce gosse tranquille.

Un homme tenait fermement son poignet, le regard dur. Tout comme Kurosaki, il avait les yeux ambre, mais il doté d'une carrure plus imposant et mesurait quelques centimètres de plus que lui. Des cheveux noirs coiffés en arrières lui arrivaient jusqu'en bas de la nuque, et il portait à son cou une chaine avec pour pendentif une croix en fer.

-Ginjou, ne te mêle pas de ça, grinça le dénommé Grimmjow.

-Je ne te laisserai pas l'emmerder pour ton plaisir, répondit l'autre, catégorique.

-Dans ce cas, toi aussi tu vas...

-Jaggerjack, tonna une voix, ça suffit !

Une petite infirmière à la peau pale et aux cheveux noires venait d'arriver, tenant dans sa main une seringue comme une arme.

-Soi Fon, grogna le bleuté. Super !

-Tu vas me suivre et on va aller tranquillement jusqu'à ta chambre. Ne m'oblige pas à utiliser ça, dit elle en agitant sous le nez du musclé la seringue. Et toi Ginjou, écarte toi de là.

Le brun recula, et Grimmjow lança un regard mauvais à l'infirmière mais ne répondit rien, indiquant qu'il abdiquait. L'infirmière l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraina avec elle jusqu'à la sortie de la cantine, mais avant de franchir la porte, elle se tourna vers Ichigo et lui lança :

-Et toi, ne t'avise plus de semer le trouble !

Bien qu'il trouvait cette remarque injuste, le roux ne dit rien. Cette femme avait quelqu'un chose d'effrayant, malgré sa petite taille. Énervé, il se rassit à sa place et recommença à manger lorsqu'il entendit la chaise en face de lui grincer sur le sol. Il releva la tête et vit le brun qui avait retenu l'autre cinglé prendre place en face de lui, avec plateau aussi peu rempli que le rouquin.

-Yo, salua l'autre. Ichigo Kurosaki, c'est ça ?

Ce dernier hésita avant de répondre. Encore un fou ou quelqu'un de censé ? De toute manière, mise à part son dessert, il n'avait rien à perdre.

-Ouais, répondit-il d'un ton détaché.

-Les médecins n'arrêtent pas de parler de toi, tu étais vraiment attendu, tu sais.

-Et je peux savoir qui t'es, toi ? Demanda farouchement Ichigo.

-Ginjou, dit l'autre en tendant sa main. C'est ton premier jour, je parie. T'as déjà rencontré ton médecin ?

Ichigo fronça les sourcils : ce type était un curieux. Cependant, se faire un ami dans ce foutu centre ne serait pas une mauvaise idée, surtout qu'il était enfermé ici pour trois semaines. Il se délectait déjà de la vengeance qu'il ferait subir à Yoruichui lorsqu'il serait enfin sortit de là !

-Ouais, Unohana je crois. Elle n'a pas l'air méchante.

-Peut-être, mais personne n'est gentil non plus, ici, rétorqua le brun.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

-Oh, rien de particulier, tu t'en apercevra tout seul de toute façon. Mais si je peux te donner un conseil, méfie toi. Les mecs comme Grimmjow ne sont pas les plus dangereux.

-On dirait pas pourtant !

Le brun eut un petit sourire au coin des lèvres :

-Et bien si, tu peux me croire. Lui, ce n'est jamais qu'une grande gueule. Ceux dont il faut se méfier, c'est surtout le personnel. Moi, ça fait sept mois que je suis là, et pourtant, je ne comptais pas rester aussi longtemps.

-Comment ça ? Questionna Ichigo, intrigué.

-Bah, comment dire...J'étais là pour un ou deux mois à la base, pas plus. J'avais merdé au boulot, comme tous ici, et une seule erreur peut s'avérer fatale pour nous. Le boss s'est mis à me considérer non pas comme un agent mais comme un traitre, et il m'a fait passer la pilule avec ce putain de centre. Et toi, il t'est arrivé quoi ?

Le jeune homme hésita. Il savait que la communications d'infos sur les missions données était strictement interdit entre agent.

-J'ai fais quelques erreurs, mais bon, rien de grave, répondit vaguement Ichigo.

Ginjou l'écoutait tout en mâchant son pain puis répliqua une fois la bouche vide :

-J'ai déjà vu Unohana, tu as de la chance, indiqua le brun. Moi, ils viennent de m'attribuer un espèce de dingue qui se prend pour un savant fou...c'est lui qu'il faudrait interner ! Kurotsuchi Mayuri qu'il s'appelle...Je le vois demain si tout se passe bien.

-Attends, je voudrai être sur de comprendre...ça fait sept mois que tu es enfermé ici ? Tes supérieurs ne t'ont toujours pas fait revenir sur le terrain ?

-Ouais, c'est ca.

-Et c'est comme ça pour tout le monde ici ?

-Du moins ceux avec qui j'ai plus ou moins tisser de liens, oui. Lui, le grand blond avec sa bande, là bas, dit-il en pointant un homme du doigt, c'est Shinji Hirako.

Ichigo se sentit pâlir. Il était très connu aux services, car c'était lui qui avait formé le professeur d'agent d'Ichigo, un certain Love très compétant. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas comment quelqu'un comme Shinji ait pu se retrouver enfermé ici, dans un Centre absurde. La moindre erreur était-elle fatale pour les agents aux yeux du gouvernement ?

-Mais j'en connais un qui s'est barré en temps et en heure. Un seul. Il s'appelle Gin Ichimaru, et il est assez réputé dans le Centre lui aussi. Dire qu'au départ tous les agents doivent être anonymes et qu'on a pas le droit de prendre contact entre nous en service ! La bonne blague ! Je ne sais pas comment a fait ce type pour sortir d'ici, mais apparemment, il avait fini son traitement.

Ginjou du sentir la question lourde qui résonnait dans l'esprit d'Ichigo a cet instant : Gin avait-il été..._changé_, pour pouvoir sortir ?

-Ce que j'ai du mal à comprendre, c'est qu'il n'est pas sorti différent de son entrée ici.

Comme un retour à la réalité, il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, et, fronçant les sourcils, s'excusa :

-Hm, excuse, je dois aller vérifier un truc... à la prochaine peut-être. Au fait, moi c'est Kugo, Kugo Ginjou. A plus !

Ichigo, de retour dans sa chambre, ne savait pas s'il devait être rassuré ou plus inquiet encore.

Rassuré car il avait rencontré son médecin, et elle n'avait pas l'air bien méchante, même amicale. Rassuré car il rencontrait enfin d'autres agents, et s'était même fait un « ami » pour ses trois semaines de séjour.

Enfin inquiet, car il ne savait pas combien de temps exactement il allait rester ici. Ni si le gouvernement voudrait toujours de lui à sa sortie, ou s'il devrait retourner à la vie normale. Inquiet car les autres agents ne lui disaient rien qui vaillent, ils avaient tous l'air effrayants. Inquiet car...il ne savait rien de la suite.

**En espèrant que ca vous ai plus :) n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis !**

**S'il y a quelques points obscurs, et c'est normal, le chapitre deux se fera une joie de les éclaircir ;)**

**Oui, je suis consciente que j'ai cruellement torturé Ichigo. Oui, ça m'amuse XD ! Et encore vous n'avez pas vu la suite muhahahahaha (rire diabolique == je peux être très diabolique quand je veux XD)**

**Merci encore et bisous :)**


	3. Chap 2

_**A bout portant**_

**DISCLAIMER : TOUS LES PERSONNAGES ET L UNIVERS DE BLEACH APPARTIENT A TITE KUBO !**

**Trinity07 : **Je ne sais pas si Vanish ca existe au Japon, mais c'était en rappel pour Las Noches...après qui sait, peut-être qu'ils profitent des reduc XD ! Si tu parles de Shutter Island, oui, ce film m'a bien inspiré mais je me suis un peu inspiré de beaucoup de films que j'ai adoré, donc s'il y a quelques élements rappelant le film, c'est normal. Après il y aura beaucoup de choses qui diffèrent ! L'intrigue ne sera pas totalement la même en premier temps :) ! Oui, ça doit être dur pour Ichigo sans réseau...mais il fait avec niarf niarf ! Si au premier abord et particulièrement dans ce chap Grimm a lair un peu...idiot XD il se revelera pleins de subtilités dans la suite et après, quant aux rebellions...mystere et boule de gomme :P merci de me lire, bisous :)

**Chapitre 2**

Lorsque le réveil sonna, Ichigo, la tête dans l'oreiller, chercha le bouton d'interruption de la sonnerie stridente, et cherche sur sa table de chevet son arme. Une arme...qui n'était plus là.

Le roux se leva d'un bond, en position de défense, les sens en éveil, mais la frayeur retomba bien vite : il n'était pas enfermé, prêt à se faire torturer, mais bel et bien dans sa chambre au Centre de soins psychiatriques Las Noches. Il sentit ses muscles se détendre et relâcha la pression. Tout allait bien. Yoruichui lui avait retiré son arme avant qu'il parte. Il ne devrait plus la chercher tous les matins sur la table de chevet ou sous l'oreiller. _Bienvenue dans la réalité_, _Ichigo_, pensa t-il sombrement.

Le réveil indiquait dix heures pile. Le roux grogna : lui qui pensait pouvoir profiter de son séjour pour pouvoir se reposer un peu, il avait oublié d'éteindre ce foutu réveil !

Il chercha son paquet de cigarette tout en se maudissant intérieurement d'être autant dépendant de ses clopes. Il sortit sur le balcon, vêtu uniquement d'un boxer noir, et jeta un regard sur la cour. Les arbres étaient fleuris, il faisait chaud, terriblement chaud, et ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Ichigo. Il avait toujours détesté le froid. Il agita la main comme pour effacer d'un seul geste ses pensées, et tira sur la cigarette. Penser au passé n'était pas la solution. Il fallait rester concentré sur l'avenir.

Il devait cependant avouer que même l'avenir le laissait perplexe : le traitement serait-il réellement efficace ? Et surtout, le laisserait-on revenir dans les rangs une fois sortie de là ?

Ichigo avait du mal à imaginer une vie autre que celle qu'il avait eu. Il en avait pourtant souvent rêvé, d'une vie paisible et calme, mais une fois rentré dans les services secrets du gouvernement, on ne pouvait plus en sortir. Il n'avait aucune formation, aucun diplôme, sauf celle...d'agent secret. Dire que des millions de gosses bavaient d'envie devant des stupides films américains aux agents qui faisaient craquer toutes les femmes...quelle idiotie ! La réalité était toute autre : discrétion, anonymat, et surtout, surtout, aucun contact humain si ce n'était pour l'espionnage, l'infiltration, ou le meurtre. Yoruichui le lui avait bien appris !

Malgré tout, Yoruichui, sa supérieur, lui manquait. Malgré son caractère, Ichigo avait appris à l'apprécier au fil des années, et de plus, elle avait été son seul contact humain depuis...sept ans déjà.

En réalité, Ichigo avait été repéré par le gouvernement dès ses dix huit ans. Dès lors, il avait du abandonner famille, amis, vie sociale, études pour ne penser que pour le gouvernement. Au début, il avait vraiment eu du mal. Il avait plusieurs fois explosé devant Yoruichui qui, au bout de trois dérapages jugés trop importants, l'avait remis en place. Ça avait fait assez mal, mais il s'en était remis. Il s'était relevé, car après tout, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire, et mourir ne l'intéresser pas non plus. Non, la seule chose qu'il voulait, c'était purger sa peine jusqu'à fin de dettes.

Mais maintenant qu'il était ici, il doutait de tout. Quelle était sa valeur aux yeux du gouvernement ? Ichigo avait toujours était certain de ses choix, mais à Las Noches, il était perdu. Il avait su dès le départ qu'il n'avait été qu'un pion, mais au moins un pion utile. Il avait oublié cependant que l'inconvénient d'un pion, justement, c'était de pouvoir être éjecté au moment choisi par ceux qui le dirigeaient.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et le jeune homme revint brusquement à la réalité.

-Monsieur Kurosaki, je vous amène votre nouvel emploi du temps.

Ichigo resta quelques instants figé : un rayon de soleil éclairait le visage doux de la jeune femme qui se tenait sur le seuil, celle de son infirmière, Isane. Une tresse pendouillait depuis ses cheveux grisonnant, ses longs cils noirs battaient à une allure déconcertante, sans oublier sa combinaison d'infirmière plus que moulante sur son corps avantageux.

Ichigo trouvait pourtant quelque chose de dérangeant chez cette femme. Son instinct le poussait à se méfier : mais ça, c'était peut-être le métier qui lui était trop rentré dans le crâne. Après tout, c'était son job de se méfier de tout le monde et de ne faire confiance à personne. Un véritable associable, quoi.

Prudente, elle fit quelques pas en avant et tendis une main hésitante vers le roux. Avait-elle peur ? La question traversa l'esprit du jeune homme. Soit il était vraiment effrayant – même si en caleçon avec la gueule du matin il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait avoir d'intimidant, surement parce qu'il ne voyait pas sa tête de bougon au réveil et ne prenait pas conscience de sa fine musculature -, soit cette femme avait la trouille de tous les agents qui étaient ici – probable, vu qu'ils étaient tous meurtriers -, soit elle était d'une nature timide et craintive. Dans tous les cas, elle recula de plusieurs pas lorsqu'Ichigo s'approcha pour lui prendre le papier des mains.

Ichigo s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils :

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

La jeune femme battit des cils avec un air d'incompréhension sur le visage, qui partit bien vite cependant : elle retrouva rapidement son sourire poli et nia sa peur :

-J'allais vous poser la question Kurosaki-kun ! Vous vous sentez bien dans votre chambre ? Vous avez assez d'espace ?

-Oui, la seule chose que je regrette, sourit amèrement Ichigo, c'est une douche rien que pour soi, mais bon...sinon c'est assez bien.

En réalité, Ichigo n'avait aucune raison concrète de se plaindre de sa chambre, car il y avait le strict nécessaire. Ce n'était pas tant le manque de luxe qui lui manquait, Ichigo s'était toujours habitué à n'avoir que ce qui lui servait – un lit en fer ne le gênait donc absolument pas – ou ce qui lui tenait à cœur, comme des objets personnels. Et justement, il trouvait la froideur de cette chambre effrayante : il n'y avait rien à lui, rien de personnel, rien de rassurant. Quelque chose à Las Noches le mettait mal à l'aise, mais il n'aurait pas su mettre le doigt sur quoi précisément.

-Tant mieux alors, répondit Isane. Je vous laisse découvrir votre journée ! Au revoir, Kurosaki-kun.

Une fois qu'elle fut sortie, Ichigo s'affala sur son lit et lu le papier : il fut surpris de découvrir qu'en réalité, les jours étaient les mêmes ici. Chaque journée, sauf le dimanche qui était libre, il devait se rendre à la cantine, puis aller voir Unohana, puis passer aux douches, puis aller diner, puis se coucher. Super ! Il avait tout de même beaucoup de temps libre et fort heureusement, le roux avait amené de la lecture en prévision de son long séjour.

Il attrapa un livre et commença sa lecture lorsqu'on frappa à la porte une nouvelle fois.

Ginjou entra les mains dans les poches :

-Salut !

-Ginjo ! S'étonna Ichigo.

-Jusqu'au repas du midi il n'y a jamais rien à faire, alors je me suis dit que...

-C'est gentil de passer me voir, répondit le roux avec une esquisse de sourire sur le visage.

Le brun ne répondit pas et s'assit sur le lit aux cotés du jeune homme, puisqu'il n'y avait pas vraiment grand chose de prévu pour pouvoir poser ses fesses.

-Super déco, hein, plaisanta Kugo.

-Ils auraient du moins abuser sur les couleurs vives, déclara Ichigo d'un ton sérieux.

Ginjo rit doucement et lui demanda quelles affaires avait amené le rouquin pour se divertir.

-Des livres, des livres et encore des livres...Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi amené, et puis je pensais qu'il y aurait des structures prévues pour s'amuser un peu ici...

-Mais c'est le cas. Il y a une bibliothèque, une salle de jeu et un home cinéma, mais bon, on a déjà la télé dans les chambres pour nous tenir un peu au courant de ce qui se passe à l'extérieur !

-C'est chouette ça ! Et il y a des clubs aussi ?

-Euh, réfléchit Ginjo en se grattant la tête, peut-être un d'échec, il me semble...Aussi de football je crois. J'en sais trop rien, tu ferai mieux d'aller te renseigner.

-Merci Ginjo. Il y a une question qui me trotte dans la tête depuis hier...comment fait-on pour contacter sa famille ici ?

Le brun fronça les sourcils et détourna le regard, aussi Ichigo comprit qu'il avait touché un sujet sensible.

-On ne peut pas, tout simplement. C'est pour notre « bien mental », pour qu'on ne soit pas trop « perturbé ».

-Mais les familles ne s'inquiètent-elles pas ?

-Bizarrement, non. On a eu aucun cas comme ça, à ce que je sache. Aucune famille n'a jamais déboulé ici, ni aucun proche. Nous sommes seuls, ici, Kurosaki.

-Ça donne des frissons à te l'entendre dire. La manière dont tu me parles de Las Noches depuis hier est vraiment...effrayante.

-Peut-être parce que ce putain de centre l'est.

-Je ne trouve rien d'anormal, moi.

-Rien ne t'as mis mal à l'aise ?

Ichigo se mordit la lèvre. Si, bien sur que si, et ce depuis le début.

-Et bien, mis à part austérité de la chambre, les douches en commun...rien n'est anormal. Nous sommes dans un centre de réadaptation psychologique avec des soins personnalisés pour permettre aux meilleurs agents d'avoir un soutien moral tout au long de leur travail.

Ginjo sourit :

-Cette phrase n'est pas tirée de toi.

Ichigo se sentit rougir et avoua, gêné :

-Et bien, c'est ma supérieur qui me l'a dit, mais...

-Il y a quelque chose qui cloche dans ce centre, Kurosaki. Et je peux te dire que je mettrais le doigt dessus !

-Je...je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi. Ça ne fait peut-être qu'un jour que je suis ici, mais c'est à peu près l'image que l'on se fait d'un centre psychiatrique : un suivi médical avec un médecin, le logement, la cantine, tout ça !

-Tu connais un peu l'histoire de Shinji Hirako, Kurosaki-kun ?

-Non, pas vraiment, je sais qu'il est réellement réputé dans son travail et qu'il est redouté mais ça s'arrête là.

-Alors laisse moi te la raconter en détails. Shinji Hirako est un agent réputé avant tout pour la qualité de son travail. On l'appelle dans le métier L'Ombre grâce à sa discrétion qui lui vaut beaucoup de réussite dans ses missions. Plusieurs rumeurs circulent sur son sujet, mais une seule est vraie. Je ne te dirai pas comment je le sais, mais tu peux me croire.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils. Ginjo avait de véritables arguments, dit donc !

-Tu connais les deux pires choses pour un agent ?

Le roux réfléchit : mourir ne devait pas être la pire chose, ils signaient un contrat stipulant que tout agent, y compris son corps, appartenait au gouvernement. Si un agent mourait sur le terrain, personne n'aurait le droit de se plaindre : c'étaient les risques du métier.

-Et bien, se faire torturer et en ressortir vivant, ou se faire torturer et en mourir.

Ginjo rit.

-Non, pas seulement. Le pire qui t'as surement été enseigné, c'est quelque chose que nous sommes en train de faire.

Ichigo ne dit rien surprit, puis s'exclama :

-Quoi, Shinji Hirako a parlé avec une personne et il ne peut plus sortir d'ici ?

Ce fut au tour de Ginjo de froncer les sourcils : Ichigo avait l'air de comprendre vite, mais encore faudrait-il lui expliquer longtemps...Il soupira avant de s'expliquer :

-Je ne pense pas qu'il aurait osé l'interner pour si peu, quoi que ça dépend des personnes. Ce ne sont que de simples rumeurs qui n'ont jamais été réellement prouvé, mais je pense que ça s'est réellement passé. J'en suis même sur. Je suis devenu ami avec un membre de sa bande, et je lui ai soutiré des informations un soir. Lui même n'est sur de rien sur certains points mais il est celui qui connait le mieux Hirako.

-Et de quelle manière tu lui as soutirée des infos ?

En tant qu'agent du gouvernement, si Ichigo était un peu novice sur certains poins, il était sur d'autres implacables : il connaissait toutes les manières possibles et inimaginables pour soutirer des informations capitales à quelqu'un et était curieux de savoir laquelle Ginjo avait utilisé.

-On avait tout simplement un peu trop bu !

-Tu l'as fait boire ? Tu parles d'un ami !

-Je ne l'ai pas fait boire, rectifia le brun, nous avions prit quelques verres ensemble et il m'a tout d'un coup lâché tout ça sur Shinji...je pense que ça devait lui peser de devoir garder ce qu'il savait pour lui. Heureusement, il ne s'en souvient pas, je n'oserai pas imaginer la suite sinon ! De toute manière, je suis une personne de confiance.

-C'est pour ça que tu me le racontes railla le roux.

-Ouais, bon, ça va, je te le raconte à toi parce que je sais que tu es également une personne de confiance, dit Ginjo en insistant bien sur les derniers mots.

-Je t'écoute, dit Kurosaki avec sérieux.

-Shinji a grandit a Tokyo dans les quartiers pauvres, et il n'a pas eu une enfance facile. Il a vu ses parents se faire tuer devant

lui, aussi il a choisi plus tard de travailler policier. Il était apprécié pour la qualité de son travail a s'est fait remarqué en résolvant pas mal d'enquêtes importantes...c'est notamment lui qui avait arrêté Gin Ichimaru, un mafieux devenu agent lui aussi. Il avait réussit à le mettre derrière les barreaux. Il n'avait pas de vie sociale, mise à part quelques connaissances de boulot. Le gouvernement, à ses vingt ans, lui a donc proposé une formation d'agent secret. Il était l'agent idéal : aucune relation, disponibilité assurée, perfectionniste dans ses missions, il avait tout pour lui. Il menait toutes ses missions à biens, et sans jamais la moindre faute. Il y a cependant une dizaine d'années, Shinji a commis une terrible erreur : tisser des liens avec une personne. Si ça aurait été un simple civil, on le lui aurait fait gentiment remarquer que cette relation n'avait pas lieu d'être, mais cette personne était...un ennemi !

-Pardon ?

-Oui, il s'était entiché d'un agent américain rencontré lors d'une mission pour travailler ensemble contre un pays où régnait la guerre civile. Il s'appelait Nnoitra Jiruga, et il était plutôt réputé aux États Unis. Ils ont continués leur relation secrète pendant un an, mais le gouvernement a mis vite le doigt sur les nombreux voyages en avion entre New York et Tokyo d'Hirako. Cependant, Shinji avait signalé à ses supérieurs qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de le lâcher et que cette relation ne l'influençait en rien et qu'il était toujours aussi performant dans ses missions. Le gouvernement a tout fait pour mettre un terme à ça. Un soir, alors qu'Hirako rentrait à l'appart où Nnoitra et lui s'étaient installés, Hirako a retrouvé l'appartement fouillé, complètement saccagé, et des traces de sang dans la baignoire. Le gouvernement avait simulé un enlèvement ! Shinji n'avait pas une seconde douté du fautif de cette supercherie, et débarqua enragé dans le bureau de sa supérieur : cette dernière, qui s'appelait Lisa Yadomaru, le traita de fou complétement cinglé, alors qu'elle était au courant de ce qui se tramait. En réalité, Jiruga avait été renvoyé dans son pays avec l'interdiction de revenir au Japon un jour ou l'autre. Hirako fut alors déclaré comme « fou » avec de nombreuses « séquelles psychologiques » du à son travail. Il fut interné dans un hôpital psychiatrique à Tokyo, et quelques jours plus tard, la police signala la disparition de Lisa Yadomaru : elle en savait bien trop, il fallait l'éliminer. On fit revenir un Nnoitra Jiruga amnésique à Tokyo le temps d'un week end où on le présenta à Hirako. Ce dernier, fou de joie, lui fit de nombreuses démonstrations de son amour, mais Jiruga, effrayé, voulu partir en courant. Les médecins qui travaillait à la solde du gouvernement l'empêchèrent de partir et le calmèrent. Ils le firent parler devant Hirako : Jiruga disait n'avoir jamais rencontré cet homme de sa vie, n'avoir jamais été un quelconque agent secret américain, tout en déclarant qu'il travaillait depuis de nombreuses années dans la supérette de son quartier. Hirako, stupéfait, devint réellement fou : il tenta tout d'abord de tuer un agent, ce qui lui valut 3 ans de prison. A sa sortie, il n'avait pas oublié Jiruga et la lueur d'incompréhension lorsqu'il avait vu Shinji. Aussi il tenta de mettre fin à ses jours plusieurs fois – toutes ses tentatives furent heureusement un échec. On le renvoya donc dans un hôpital psychiatrique où il fut suivit par l'un des meilleurs médecins du pays, Shunsui Kyōraku, qui est toujours son médecin d'ailleurs. Il y a un an, il fit connaître son intention de reprendre le boulot en faisant de nombreuses promesses : il ne parlerait plus jamais à un seul agent, ne ferait plus ci ou ça qui pourrait lui causer du tort à lui et à son travail. On l'envoya donc ici et depuis quatorze mois maintenant il suit des soins particuliers pour le réadapter aux missions.

-Waouh, souffla Ichigo...c'était...fou !

-Oui, tu l'as dit. Personnellement, je ne pense pas qu'ils le laisseront reprendre le travail un jour, ce Centre n'est qu'une illusion pour le faire attendre un maximum de temps possible avant qu'il ne pète à nouveau un câble et soit déclaré encore une fois fou furieux. Pour lui avoir parlé, il s'en doute très bien et travaille tous les jours durs pour ne pas exploser et attendre sagement que le gouvernement se rende compte qu'il n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire si vite.

-Quatorze mois ici, c'est long...et qu'est devenu Jiruga ?

-Personne ne le sait. Certains disent qu'il doit être mort à l'heure qu'il est. D'autres disent que son amnésie l'a sauvé. Je doute qu'il ai perdu la tête d'un seul coup mais plutôt qu'on l'y aurait un peu aidé.

-Quelle horreur ! Hirako-san doit vraiment être détruit...

-Pas tant que ça. La seule chose à laquelle il aspire, c'est à retrouver le terrain. Son travail était vraiment toute sa vie !

-Mais ce centre...ce n'est pas le cas pour tout le monde, hein ?

-Ca, je ne peux pas te dire. Est-ce que nous aussi on nous fait miroiter qu'on pourra regagner le terrain un jour ? Bonne question.

-Ginjo, ce n'est pas possible ! Le gouvernement est là pour protéger les citoyens, mais...

-Qui nous protège du gouvernement ?

Ichigo ne savait quoi répondre. Il était ébahit. Ginjo posa une main amicale sur son épaule mais Ichigo, perdu dans ses pensées, sursauta.

-Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, sourit doucement le brun.

-C'est raté, déglutit péniblement le roux. Je sais que j'ai merdé, mais je n'ai pas envie de passer ma vie ici pour une stupide erreur...

-Gin Ichimaru est bien sorti. Ne desespère pas.

-Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, sourit amérement Ichigo.

Le trouble s'affichait sur son visage. Après avoir douté de tout pendant plusieurs années, Ichigo avait cru pouvoir placer sa confiance envers le gouvernement, mais il apprenait qu'il s'était trompé. Le jeune homme en avait assez d'avoir toujours un avenir incertain, où il ne dirigeait pas sa propre vie.

-Au fait, annonça Ginjo pour changer de sujet, tu sais que Grimmjow Jaggerjack te cherches partout ?

-Pardon ?

Ichigo râla. Il avait complètement oublié ce stupide crétin aux cheveux bleus. La dernière chose dont il avait envie, c'était de le croiser !

-Oui, il semblerait qu'il n'ai pas trop apprecié sa petite excursion avec Soi Fon, l'infimière de sécurité, hier...Ecoute, je ne veux pas te foutre encore plus la pression, mais même si Jaggerjack n'est pas le plus dangereux, c'est probablement le plus instable : mieux vaut ne pas le contrarier.

-Tu veux dire que je devrai me laisser faire ?

-Non, bien sur que non. Enfin, ça dépend pourquoi. S'il t'invite ou qu'il te propose quelque chose, décline l'offre poliment. S'il te demande ton dessert, ne lui crache pas dessus. Fais lui comprendre que tu es plus fort que lui, et non pas le petit rebelle qui s'est donné en spectacle hier soir.

-Quoi, mais je ne me suis pas du tout do...

-Je sais, je sais, mais les autres le verront comme ça, et Jaggerjack aussi. Il a certes vu que tu avais de la trempe, mais tu es une tête brulée, ni plus ni moins : en gros, tu ne te sers pas trop de ta cervelle.

-Tu es serieux là ?

Le roux en avait ouvert la bouche, outré. Non mais de quel droit Ginjo osait-il lui dire ça ! Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis la veille, après tout !

-Ecoute, c'est juste la vision de Jaggerjack, pas la mienne. Ce type est un peu fou sur les bords...

-Mais c'est lui qui a l'air d'une tête brulée qui avance sans réflechir !

Ginjo ne dit rien, abandonnant. Décrire Grimmjow Jaggerjack se révelait impossible : cet homme était trop imprévisible. Ichigo le découvrirait bien par lui même, bien que Ginjo osait espérer que Jaggerjack se serait pas trop brutal avec lui. Qui savait ce que ce fou avait bien en tête ?

-Merde, il a quel âge pour faire sa loi dans ce putain de centre ? On est tous dans la même merde, s'indigna Ichigo.

-Pas au même degré, s'assombrit Ginjo.

Ichigo ne répondit pas et se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Qu'en savait-il ? Ginjo croyait-il avoir été le seul à souffrir, avec Hirako ? Il jeta un regard foudroyant au brun et lui répliqua séchement :

-Je crois qu'ici on est tous agents secrets. Tout le monde en a vu des vertes et des pas mures, je pense.

Ginjo eut ce haussement d'épaule qui voulait tout et rien dire à la fois. La vérité, c'est qu'il ne savait pas quoi répondre à ce jeune rouquin qui lui semblait bien sympathique mais qu'il connaissait à peine. Et même s'il avait un plan, il était bien trop tot pour le jeune homme pour le mettre à execution. Il lui faudrait patienter afin d'arriver à ses fins.

Ichigo regardait le sol, agacé. Agacé par les paroles de Ginjo, et agacé par son comportement. Répondre de la sorte ne servait à rien, mais il était plus que dépassé par ce qu'il apprennait. Il s'était reveillé en doutant de tout, mais il était à présent franchement ébranlé et choqué par ce que lui avait raconté le brun. Il n'aurait jamais cru que les gouvernement aurait pu en arriver jusque là...pauvre Hirako.

-Il est temps d'aller manger, Kurosaki, l'avertit Ginjo doucement. Tu viens ?

-Ouais, laisse moi le temps de m'habiller.

Lorsque le roux se leva, Ginjo regarda d'un oeil curieux la musculature fine du plus jeune. Ce n'était pas une montagne de muscle comme lui, mais tout de même...il était plutot bien bati. Ichigo revêtit l'uniforme blanc du Centre et ils se dirigerent ensemble vers la cantine.

Ils choisirent une table assez éloignée du brouhaha qui reignait, mais rapidemment Ginjo s'aperçu qu'Ichigo avait l'air tendu.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Le rouquin lançait des regards sur toute la salle, comme s'il cherchait à reperer quelqu'un. _Vieille technique du métier mon oeil_, pensa Ginjo. Ce dernier se retourna et vit l'objet des tourments de son ami : Jaggerjack. Ce dernier avait fini de se servir et cherchait une table où manger. Ichigo priait pour que le bleuté ne le remarque pas mais se fut peine perdue : les yeux rivées sur son assiette, il entendit une voix derrière lui :

-Alors, on fait ami ami avec les nouveaux, Ginjo ?

Ce dernier ne bougea pas d'un fil et répondit d'une voix étonnamment calme :

-Cela te pose-t-il un problème, Grimmjow ?

Ichigo, sans lever les yeux, entendit un plateau se poser brutalement sur la table.

-J'aimerai juste me joindre à vous ! Ca te pose aucun problème, la pucelle ?

L'orangé osa enfin regarder le fou furieux qui s'était assis à ses cotés.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi il y en aurait, grinça t-il des dents.

Un sourire carnassier apparu sur le visage de Jaggerjack.

-Tant mieux alors, ricanna t-il ! N'oublie pas que tu me dois deux desserts, pucelle.

Ichigo allait répliquer lorsque Ginjo s'empressa de répondre :

-Grimmjow, fiche lui la paix. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu viens l'emmerder, il ne t'as absolument rien fait.

L'interessé explosa de rire, un rire sadique, et...effrayant. Ichigo sentit ses poils se dresser et se maudit d'attirer tous les imbéciles du coin.

-Il ne m'a rien fait ? Primo, il ne m'a toujours pas donné son dessert, hier. Deuxio, à cause de lui, Soi Fon m'a fait terriblement chier hier ! Après ça, ça joue l'innocent, hein ! Pas de ce petit jeu là avec moi la pucelle. Tu me files deux desserts ou je t'éclate tellement que tu en pleureras ta maman, c'est clair ?

Ichigo serra les poings, blessé dans sa fierté. Pleurer sa maman ? Pour qui le prenait-il ? S'il savait le quart de ce qu'il avait subi, il la ramenera moins, pensa le roux. Il se leva brusquement et prit son plateau, se dirigeant vers la sortie.

-Quoi, tu m'as pas compris, gueula le bleuté. Reviens ici sale idiote !

Ichigo se retourna lentement, très lentement, et lança son regard le plus intimidant :

-D'un, je suis un mec. De deux, je te dois rien, crétin. Tu te prends pour qui ? Redescends sur terre, tu n'es rien qu'un pion enfermé dans ce centre, comme tous les autres !

Ginjo, qui n'avait pas scillé jusque là, ouvrit la bouche, ébahit de la repartie du jeune homme. Un silence total régnait à présent dans le refectoire, et Ichigo maudit une fois de plus Jaggerjack d'avoir attiré l'attention sur eux. Ce dernier avait tout d'abord fait tombé ses couverts, surpris. Au bout de quelques secondes insoutenables, il se leva brutalement, couteau en main, et se jeta sur Ichigo qu'il plaqua au sol, envoyant valser son plateau.

Le combat était alors devenu trop interessant pour qu'il soit interrompu par les infirmiers de garde, aussi quelques personnes bloquèrent les portes d'accès pendant que d'autres formaient un cercle autour du duo. Ginjo essaya d'internevir mais il fut bloqué par les autres. Grimmjow envoya son poing de toutes ses forces sur la figure d'Ichigo dont le nez eut un craquement sinistre. Bordel, c'est qu'il cognait fort ! Les coups pleuvaient sur Kurosaki qui essayait tant bien que mal de protéger son visage devenu rapidement en sang. La douleur l'empêchait de penser clairement et des larmes salées lui brouillèrent bientôt la vue.

_Ichigo, réagit_, pensait-il mentalement. _Réagit, réagit, réagit_ !

Il n'arrivait pas à bouger, immobile, tremblant sous les poings de Grimmjow. Pourquoi restait-il figé ainsi ? Il aurait aisément pu se dégager ! Mais pendant que le bleuté cognait à présent ses cotes, un flot de pensées s'abattait dans l'esprit d'Ichigo. Des souvenirs qu'il aurait préféré oublié...la douleur, et seulement la douleur. Une cave humide et sombre. Des cris...Des rires...Alors qu'il entendit un brisement d'os, le rouquin sombra dans l'inconscience.

Il avait si mal à la tête. En réalité, il avait mal partout. Comme si un camion lui était passé dessus. Ca lui rappellait son enfance, bizarrement : quand il était petit, Ichigo aimait bien monter sur l'âne de son grand père qu'il avait dans un petit village traditionnel loin de Tokyo. L'âne, qu'il avait appellé Shiro parce qu'il était aussi tétu que lui, était une véritable tête de mule et n'écoutait jamais rien. Il était également très vieux, et un jour, alors qu'Ichigo le chevauchait, il avait prit peur et était partit au gallop. Le petit garçon avait chuté, et l'âne l'avait piétiné. Il avait réellement eut mal, ce jour là.

Ichigo rit doucement. Quel idiot cet âne ! Il s'était enfui au loin dans sa course et n'était plus jamais revenu.

-Kurosaki, questionna une voix calme, vous êtes reveillé ?

Ichigo battit des paupières et vit le visage d'une jeune femme brune qui lui disait quelque chose. Elle était penché sur lui et posa un gant tiède sur son front. Le roux soupira de plaisir. Il avait tellement mal au crane...Il remarqua les pensements qui recouvraient son torse dévetu. Intrigué, il fronça les sourcils, et leva la tête. Il était allongé dans un grand lit, entouré par des rideaux, et le plafond était si haut qu'Ichigo eut du mal à voir où il s'arrêtait réellement.

-Kursaki-kun, c'est moi, votre médecin, Unohana. Vous êtes à l'infirmerie, on vous a soigné.

Oh...il était donc souffrant.

-Mon médecin...je ne me rappelle pas que mon docteur ait changé. Où est donc passé Kisuke ?

-Pardon ? Je ne vois pas de qui vous parlez, Kurosaki...

-Kisuke Urahara, mon médecin qui aide papa de temps en temps à la clinique...qui êtes vous ? Je suis à l'hopital de Tokyo ?

Ichigo ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait ici. Que s'était-il passé pour que Kisuke soit remplacé par une femme inconnue ?

-Kurosaki, vous êtes au centre de réinsertion psychologique Las Noches, c'est moi, votre médecin traitant, Unohana, rappela le médecin.

-Centre de quoi ? Qu'est ce que je fou ici ? S'étonna le roux, perplexe.

-Infirmière, il semblerait que le choc ait été trop brutal et qu'il ait perdu la mémoire, s'écria Unohana.

Une femme aux cheveux gris mais au traits doux poussa le rideau et entra dans l'espace fermé par les tissus :

-Kurosaki Ichigo...pouvez vous me dire votre age ?

Ichigo blemit. Qu'est ce que cette bonne femme racontait ? Il n'avait pas perdu la boule !

-J'ai 19 ans, merci bien, râla Ichigo qui n'aimait pas être pris pour un idiot.

-Oh mon dieu, murmura Isane, déboussolée. Docteur, il a réellement eut un choc. On dirait que son cerveau ait effacé une partie de sa vie qui s'est déroulée entre ses 19 et ses 24 ans.

-Kurosaki-kun, continua la femme aux cheveux noirs, vous avez 24 ans. Vous êtes un agent du gouvernement. Vous etes ici à Las Noches pour vous remettre d'aplomb après une mission qui a échoué. Vous vous rappellez ?

-Arrêtez de raconter n'importe quoi, répondit Ichigo, agacé. J'ai 19 ans et je suis étudiant en médecine comme mon père le souhaitait à l'université de Tokyo et...

-Ichigo, vous n'avez jamais étudié la médecine, trancha le medecin, froide.

Le jeune homme serra les draps sous lui, effrayé. Qu'est ce qu'elle lui racontait celle là ? Merde, il s'en souvenait tout de même ! Il n'avait pas perdu la tête !

-Vous avez été tabassé par Grimmjow Jaggerjack, un patient tout comme vous du centre.

-Je ne suis pas fou, trancha Ichigo, essayant de se convaincre lui même. Où était-il ?

**Merci de m'avoir lu , bisous :)** **(j'essayerai de faire plus vite niveau plubication pour le chap 3 XD)**


	4. Chap 3

**A Bout Portant**

**°oOo°**

**Reviews**

**Fraisy : **après des mois...elle est là XD ( ne me lapidez pas par pitiéééé ). merci pour ton commentaire :)

**Tatii** : J'adore, je surkiffe, je suraime, je voue une adoration, une idolation à Grimmjow Jaggerjack, et ses airs de rebelles le rendent teeeeellement claaaasse ! Cest ca qu'on aime chez Grimmy :D merci pour ton commentaire :)

**trinity07** : Les rebondissements ne sont pas prêt de s'arrêter ;) et non , on ne touche pas à Grimmy non mais :D ! Quant à Ginjo...je te laisse découvrir dans ce chapitre – je peux juste dire avec mon rire diabolique que plus les chapitres défileront, plus il y aura des infos qui s'ajouteront sur les personnages et ça jusqu'au der des der chapitres ! Et pour Aizen tu verras la réponse dans ce chap aussi :D ! Bon, en fait, vu que à chaque seconde de ma vie il me vient une nouvelle péripétie en tête, le lemon n'arrivera pas tout de suite tout de suite... il arrivera avant le 6e chap sur, mais lequel précisément je n'en sais rien car souvent l'inspiration me vient au fil de l'écriture donc il faudra patienter un peu pour voir une image de « COUPLE » au sein de l'histoire et encore plus si c'est le couple AIZEN/ ICHI :/ Pour Shinji...je vais pas recommencer pour la 3e fois ma phrase, mais tu ne serais pas voyante par hasard XD ?

**Bonne lecture :)**

**°oOo°**

**Chapitre 3**

Le soleil cognait dans son dos. Il fallait dire que depuis trois jours maintenant, la température frolait les trente degrés, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. La lumière bénéfique du soleil le mettait de bonne humeur.

Il se retourna sur sa chaise et fit face aux magnifiques jardins de Las Noches que son bureau surplombait. Il avait toujours apprecié cette sérénité qui émanait des arbres verdoyants, des plantes fleurissantes et enfin de l'eau des fontaines et des cours d'eaux aussi claire que la mer des Caraïbes. Il avait amenagé son bureau afin de pouvoir admirer en plein travail le fruit de son travail passé. Et il était plutot fier du résultat.

Las Noches était son bijou précieux, son enfant, son bébé qu'il chérissait plus que tout. Il avait mit tant d'années à le construire, tant d'années à mettre tout ça en place. Le gouvernement avait d'abord été réticent à son projet, même s'il travaillait alors déjà dans leur service depuis de nombreuses années. Ils avaient cependant vite changer d'avis lorsqu'ils s'étaient aperçus des différentes fuites qui couraient un peu partout dans le monde du à des agents un peu trop bavard. Ils avaient donc osé faire appel à ses services, à lui. Il s'en était réjouit.

La construction d'une telle structure avait prit au moins deux ans, et lui seul avait dirigé tous les plans de son futur centre. Tout avait été calculé avec une précision extrême. Il s'était par ailleurs regalé en ce qui concernait les jardins, et son propre bâtiment. Il avait souhaité vivre au coeur même de son centre et ne jamais s'en éloigné.

Le projet était simple : le Centre Las Noches devait acceuillir tous les agents défaillants, trop vieux, ou représentant une véritable menace aux yeux du gouvernement, sous la surveillance de nombreux psychiatres. La première année, Las Noches avait abrité deux cents patients. Trente ans plus tard, le centre acceuillait cinq milles patients. Cinq milles. Cinq petits milles patients qui ne représentaient que quart sixieme du nombre d'agents existants au sein de son pays. C'était dire combien il y en avait.

Il avait été nommé chef directeur de ce centre, lui, psychiatre hautement réputé à travers le monde, à sa plus grande satisfaction : ses rêves les plus fous aboutissaient enfin. Les premières années, le gouvernement venait régulièrement lui rendre visite dans son centre, histoire de vérifier si tout l'argent donné servait réellement à quelque chose. Le gouvernement en personne prenait le soin de vérifier le cas de chaque patient, choisissait la date de sa sortie s'il n'était pas trop vieux, et des réels soins étaient proposés aux patients. Les agents, au bout de quelques mois, pouvaient réintégrer librement leur service.

Mais le gouvernement fit une erreur : il oublia que lui, le chef de ce centre, était maitre dans l'art de l'illusion. A l'heure actuelle, plus aucun représentant du gouvernement ne venait vérifier quoi que ce soit au centre. Lui-même décidait de tout ce qui se passait : entrées, sorties, traitements, soins, opérations, il dirigeait tout. La première année de création de Las Noches, sur deux cents patients, 144 étaient retournées dans les services. Aujourd'hui, sur cinq milles patients, 2 milles pouvaient esperer rentrer dans les services une nouvelle fois. Ce chiffre ridicule, il le cachait bien au fond d'un dossier. Le gouvernement, débordé, ne s'apercevait de rien... et plus les mois passaient, moins il y avait d'agents fonctionnels au Japon. Qui s'en rendait compte ? Personne.

Il avait tout programmé, et au fur et à mesure du temps, il se sentait jouir d'un immense pouvoir.

La voix de sa secrétaire, Hinamori Momo, le fit sortir de ses rêveries.

-Aizen-sama, le docteur Unohana vous demande dans ses services le plus rapidemment possible.

Aizen se retourna vers le téléphone, agacé, et appuya sur le bouton rouge pour parler :

-Dites lui que j'arrive, et que son cas a tout interet d'être interessant pour me faire déplacer.

-Oui Aizen-sama.

Ce dernier se leva de sa chaise, ferma son ordinateur et se dirigea vers les couloirs privés dont il était le seul à connaître l'existance. Quelqu'un qui ne connaitrait pas les plans se serait perdu dans ses immenses couloirs blancs, tous identiques. Lui savait parfaitement où il allait.

Unohana ne l'avait que rarement appelé dans ses services, mais il fallait avouer qu'en ce moment, c'était de plus en plus fréquent, et Aizen avait déjà sa petite idée de quoi il pouvait bien en retourner. Mais il n'était pas inquiet : il avait toujours su prendre les bonnes desiscions et ce n'était pas maintenant que ça allait changer.

Il ouvrit une porte coulissante qui donnait directement sur le bureau d'Unohana. Celle-ci, habitué des entrées théatrales de son patron, le salua d'un hochement de tête et lui montra la pièce d'a coté séparée par une baie vitrée transparente. Un jeune homme reposait sur le lit.

-Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? Demanda d'une voix douce Aizen.

Unohana frissona. La voix de son patron lui donnait toujours des frissons dans le dos, et pourtant il s'était toujours montré doux, gentil et à l'écoute. Mais quelque chose au fond d'elle lui disait que ce n'était qu'une façade. Aizen n'était pas réellement doux, gentil et à l'écoute. Et elle avait raison de se méfier.

-Ichigo Kurosaki est actuellement sous morphine pour une durée de 1heure. Il dormira tant que vous serez ici.

-Il est arrivé ici depuis combien de temps ? Questionna Aizen, l'air ennuyé.

-Deux jours seulement. J'ai lu son dossier, c'est un patient intéressant avec un fort caractère. Sa formatrice, Yoruichi, était très attachée à lui. Il a été envoyé ici car il a souffert de nombreux coups et blessures lors d'une mission. Dès son arrivée, Jaggerjack lui est tombé dessus, et hier soir au refectoire, il l'a roué de coups. Il a perdu la mémoire, Aizen-sama.

Aizen sourit. Pour une fois que cet imbécile de Jaggerjack lui facilitait la tâche. Si les patients perdaient la mémoire...ils ne pourraient plus être réinséré au sein du gouvernement. C'était parfait.

-Peut-il rester endormi pendant 24h ?

-Avec une forte dose de calmant, bien sur.

-Très bien. Je compte envoyer ce jeune homme à New-York, s'il perd la mémoire, nous ne pouvons plus rien pour lui. Autant lui laisser la chance de se refaire une nouvelle vie, non ?

-Bien sur Aizen-sama, répondit Unohana en rougissant et en baissant légèrement la tête. Que fait-on de Jaggerjack ?

-Envoyez-le aux caves, ca devrait le calmer un peu, répondit Aizen avec une expression sereine sur le visage.

L'homme se retourna sans prêter attention à l'air choqué du médecin. Il quitta rapidemment les couloirs blancs pour arriver dans le bureau de sa sécrétaire, Momo, et lui indiqua la marche à suivre :

-Je veux que le patient Kurosaki Ichigo soit envoyé à New-York dans les plus brefs délais. Il aura chambre d'université, travail d'étudiant, visa, passeport, et tout ce qui va avec la vie d'un étudiant japonais parti faire ses études de médecine aux Etats-Unis. Sa famille sera informée de son séjour là-bas. Compris ?

-Oui Aizen-sama. Sa formatrice doit-elle également être informée ?

-Non. Personne sauf nous et sa famille ne le saura. Seuls vous et moi connaitront l'adresse de son appartement, son université et son numéro de téléphone. Il ne doit pas être retrouvé. Vous joindrez mon contact à New-York au numéro que je vous ai donné la semaine dernière.

-Bien, Aizen-sama. Que diront nous au gouvernement ?

-Sa formatrice fut Yoruichi, je suppose donc que le secrétaire de son admission fut ce stupide Kisuke Urahara. Mettez-vous-y tout de suite, je veux que ce jeune homme soit loin d'ici dans les plus brefs délais.

Sur ces paroles, Aizen tourna les talons et s'installa dans son bureau. Il attrapa le dossier de Kurosaki et entreprit de le lire du début à la fin, soit plus de 500 pages traitant de la même personne.

Généralement, Aizen ne prenait pas la peine de lire les dossiers qu'Hinamori, les docteurs, les infirmiers et la comission d'entrée dont il élisait lui-même les membres avaient déjà lu.

Cependant, il devait avouer que le cas de ce jeune homme aux cheveux oranges l'intriguait. Yoruichi était une bonne formatrice, et il s'était toujours méfié d'elle. Et inversement. Ce n'était pas à coeur joie qu'elle avait du l'envoyer ici, aussi il se demandait ce qui avait pu la pousser à prendre une telle déciscion. Peut-être que ses supérieurs s'en étaient mélés, pour une fois.

Il feuilletait rapidemment les pages, et ce qu'il lisait lui plaisait. Kurosaki Ichigo était né à Karakura, dans la clinique familliale que tenait son père, Ishin Kurosaki. Il avait deux petites soeurs adorables, et une mère décédée alors qu'il n'avait même pas dix ans. _Accident de voiture_.

Aizen sentit une sourire naitre sur son visage. Il était écrit que Kurosaki avait traversé la route sans même regarder, et voyante une voiture arrivée, sa mère s'était précipitée pour le pousser et avait prit la voiture de plein fouet à sa place. Morte sur le coup. Enfant traumatisé.

Il s'était inscrit à l'université de médecine de Toyko après ses études au lycée de Karakura, mais à ses dix huit ans, par Kisuke Urahara. Ca n'étonnait pas Aizen : cet idiot au chapeau faisait pistonner tous les agents. Pas étonnant qu'il y ait des fuites au sein du gouvernement – mais de toute manière, ça arrangeait bien souvent ses affaires sans que Kisuke le sache. Ce fut la qu'il fut surpris : la couverture de Kisuke Urahara était d'être médecin à la clinique privé de Karakura, celle qui devait donc appartenir à Ishin. Il était infirmier là-bas.

Aizen soupira. L'histoire risquait d'être un peu plus compliquée que prévu.

Ainsi Ichigo Kurosaki avait intégré les rangs à 19 ans et avait commencé à travailler à 21 ans. Précoce, ce gamin, pensa Aizen. Il avait aujourd'hui 24 ans. Et la suite lui apprenait qu'il avait subit bien des horreurs pour un homme si jeune.

Il y avait un mois et demi de ça, il avait été envoyé au Pérou pour intercepter un trafic de faux monnaiyeurs, rien de bien méchant en somme, et adapté à son experience. Cependant, un groupe de trafic de diamants s'étaient joint à eux et avaient interceptés eux-même Ichigo.

Aizen sentit son sourir s'agrandir au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait les tortures qu'avaient subit Ichigo. Dommage qu'il ait perdu la tête, finalement, il aurait été intéressant à étudier...

-Hinamori, faites venir Grimmjow Jaggerjack s'il vous plait, retentit la voix lasse d'Aizen dans l'appareil.

**°oOo°**

Ginjo entra dans l'infirmerie inquiet. Il avait apprit l'état critique d'Ichigo. Pour une fois qu'il avait trouvé un ami, quelqu'un qui le croyait quand il disait la vérité...Connard de Jaggerjack. Il lui ferait la peau un de ses jours.

L'infirmière de garde l'ammena à son chevet. L'homme aux cheveux oranges lisait un livre de mécine, bien ennuyant à souhait, lorsqu'il aperçu l'homme aux cheveux noir planté devant lui. Intrigué, il jeta un coup d'oeil interogateur à l'infirmière :

-Ginjo, un ami, est venu vous rendre visite. Je vous laisse seul avec lui.

Le brun s'assit calmement sur son lit et attendit, son regard ambre posé sur le visage fermé du rouquin.

-Je ne sais pas qui tu es, commença Ichigo, hésitant.

-Je me doute. Moi, je le sais. Tu es Ichigo Kurosaki, un patient de ce centre.

-A vrai dire, je ne sais pas trop ce que je fais là...

Le jeune homme jetait des coups d'oeils réguliers à l'infirmière qui circulaient entre les malades, comme méfiant.

-Je ne suis pas censé être ici mais à ma fac. Je me demande quand est-ce que je vais pouvoir y retourner.

Il parlait sans même regarder Ginjo. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, trouvant son comportement inquiétant. Il posa une main amicale sur son épaule mais l'autre sursauta.

-Tu es en sécurité ici, ne t'inquiètes pas, le rassura Ginjo. Il faut avant tout que tu te reposes.

-Merci, bredouilla Ichigo. Tu pourras me rendre visite un peu plus souvent dit ? Je m'ennuie ici. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils vont faire de moi par la suite...

Le regard d'Ichigo indiquait clairement que la question lui était posé directement.

-Ils ne vont pas te manger, sourit Ginjo. Simplement, ils vont te renvoyer chez toi, ou te traiter afin que tu retrouves la mémoire.

-J'ai toute ma tête, merci, répondit Ichigo bougon.

Ce trait de caractère n'avait pas changé, au moins, pensa Ginjo sombrement.

-Je dois te laisser, j'ai rendez-vous avec mon propre médecin. Je repasserai. Passe une bonne journée Ichigo.

Ichigo était trop occupé à regarder l'infirmière pour répondre.

**°oOo°**

-Bonjour Grimmjow. Tu m'as l'air en forme.

-'Lut, répondit l'interessé aux cheveux bleus, l'air ennuyé.

-Le peu de fois que l'on se voit, tu pourrais faire semblant d'avoir l'air interessant, répondit Aizen en souriant.

-Non, ça me fais chier d'être ici. Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

-Je veux simplement te parler de ton attitude, répondit l'autre en insistant bien sur les derniers mots. Même si j'admire ta force, Grimmjow, j'aimerai que tu te calmes un tant soit peu sur les patients qui me tiennent à coeur. Mais pour commencer, allons nous promener dans les jardins sous ce beau soleil, avec un thé, veux-tu ?

-J'ai pas le choix je suppose.

Pendant qu'ils marchaient dans les allées dans immenses jardins d'Aizen, l'un buvait tranquillement son thé pendant que l'autre avait toujours ses menottes attachées aux mains et sa tenue blanche de malade.

-Grimmjow, il faudrait sérieusement que tu te calmes. J'ai accepté d'être ton propre médecin car tu étais trop instable pour les autres, à la demande personnelle de ton patron, alors s'il te plait, calme toi. Je ne veux plus de scènes comme celle avec Kurosaki. Tu comprends ce que je te dis, Grimmjow ?

L'autre ne répondit que par un grognement.

-Barragan t'a confié à moi car infiltrer les agents du gouvernement était la meilleure chose qu'il puisse t'arriver. Cependant, si tu fais éclater le pot aux roses, tu risques de perdre ta tête, _mercenaire_. Kurosaki Ichigo était un agent précoce et plutot doué. Tu lui as faire perdre la mémoire de manière trop brutale. Ne me fais pas perdre ma patience.

Grimmjow s'arrêta soudainement, laissant Aizen continuer sa route seule. Ce dernier se retourna derrière lui et aperçu le sourire carnassier de Grimmjow. La seule chose pour laquelle il supportait ce gorille sauvage sans contrôle et maturité, c'était la peur : il inspirait la peur, tout comme lui-même, et il aimait ça.

-Si je t'ai accepté, Grimmjow, continua t-il, moi, c'est parce que tu m'aides à transferer tous ces petits pions d'agents de mon coté. Si tu commences à les tuer, tu ne me sers plus à rien. Est-ce clair, Grimmjow ? Demanda-t-il de sa voix douceureuse.

L'homme aux cheveux bleus n'eut même pas le temps de répondre qu'il recevait déjà une décharge électrique dans le cou.

-C'est fou comme cet uniforme blanc cache à merveille ton collier électronique.

Le bleuté enrageait mais ne répondit rien. Pour l'instant, il n'y avait rien à faire à part patienter – et éventuellement recevoir des décharges électriques. Bien qu'il détestait cette position de faiblesse, il n'avait d'autre choix que de laisser faire le temps.

Aizen le reconduisit à son bureau où un infirmier l'attendait pour les ramener dans sa chambre. Le maitre des lieux, lui, s'allongea sur son canapé de velour rouge, et attrapa le dossier Kurosaki. Il alla voir les photos à la fin quand une page retint grandement son attention. Quelques pages scotchées à la volée dans le dossier.

Aizen ne put s'empecher d'émettre un rictus. Voilà que la partie devenait très intéréssante pour lui...

**°oOo°**

Shinji Hirako pénétra dans l'infirmerie en douce. C'était la nuit, et l'infirmière de garde dormait dans la chambre du fond. Il prit garde à ne pas faire de bruit, et se mit à chercher une chevelure orange dépassant des draps parmis les lits alignés.

Trouver Ichigo Kurosaki était devenu primordial, surtout depuis qu'il savait que cet idiot de Ginjo avait parlé. Il ne pouvait pas tenir sa langue celui-là ! Comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu lui parler...Il aurait du dès le début s'occuper de Ginjo, mais il avait cru que ce type solitaire ne trouverait jamais d'ami à qui se confier. Il avait eu tort ! Voilà que son histoire ferait bientôt le tour de l'asile, ce qui était une très mauvaise chose pour lui. Et pour les autres.

Il se cogna dans la commande et se retint de jurer lorsqu'il entendit un vase de fleur se briser au seul. Bordel ! Il ne pouvait pas se concentrer au lieu d'être perdu dans ses pensées ? Il sentit le corps dans le lit juste à coté de lui remuer, et vit une tête émergeait des draps. Super, il était découvert !

-Hirako ? Tu fais quoi ici ? Chuchota la voix de Renji. Tu fais un boucan pas possible, tu peux pas laisser les autres dormir un peu ?

-Ta gueule, répliqua le blond, et dit moi où se trouve le lit d'Ichigo Kurosaki.

-Pourquoi tu veux lui parler ? Il part demain matin pour New-York, j'ai entendu l'infirmière le lui dire.

-Quoi ? Il part ? Mais comment ça se fait, putain, c'est l'un des premiers depuis une éternité à sortir d'ici !

-Depuis Gin Ichimaru, je sais, oui, répondit Renji les sourcils froncés.

Celui-ci s'était maintenant redressé en position assise sur son lit, l'air plus serieux que jamais.

-Il a perdu la tête, expliqua t-il au visiteur nocturne. Ce con de Jaggerjack n'y a pas été de main morte quand il l'a tabassé. Du coup, l'autre est devenu un vieux papy de 70 ans perdant la mémoire.

Shinji Hirako se sentait à la fois soulagé et agacé.

Si Kurosaki avait perdu la mémoire, il ne pourrait pas divulguer la petite conversation qu'il avait eut avec Ginjo à propos de lui-même. Cependant, il avait estimé que ce gamin précoce aurait pu le rejoindre, et voilà que maintenant il partait pour New-York.

-Et mais vous pouvez pas faire un peu moins de bruit non mais sans blagues ?

A travers un rayon de lune, Shinji Hirako put voir la touffe orange dépassait des draps.

-Kurosaki Ichigo ?

-Oui, c'est moi...

Shinji bondit sur lui et le secoua comme un prunier :

-Tu sais ce que tu fais ici au moins ?

-Et ho, calme toi là ! Le repoussa l'orangé passablement énervé d'un tel réveil. Et mais attends...tu es Shinji Hirako !

Le blond recula, choqué.

-Mais, mais...tu sais qui je suis !

-Oui, Ginjo m'a parlé de toi, répliqua l'orangé toujours sur la défensive.

-Mais tu n'as pas perdu la mémoire alors, s'éxclama Shinji, abassourdi !

-CHUUUT, on va nous entendre, râla Ichigo.

Il se gratta la tête, gêné. Pouvait-il réellement expliquer sa couverture à ce type qu'il ne connaissait pas ? L'histoire de Ginjo lui indiquait cependant qu'il pouvait le comprendre...

-J'ai fais semblant pour pouvoir sortir d'ici, chuchota-t-il. Si je perds la mémoire, ils n'ont aucune raison de me garder ici. Je ne veux pas rester ici enfermé toute ma vie !

-Et, mais il triche, s'écria Renji qui n'en perdait pas une miette.

-T'es qui, toi ? Questionna Ichigo sur un ton on ne peut plus agressif.

-Renji...mais on repassera pour les informations. Tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont finir par ne pas s'en apercevoir ?

-Je joue plutot bien mon rôle jusque la, non ?

Shinji comprit qu'il allait enfin pouvoir passer à l'attaque ! Si cet imbécile d'orangé n'avait pas perdu la mémoire comme il le prétendait, il pouvait immédiatement l'intégrer à ses plans !

-Ecoute moi bien, Kurosaki Ichigo. Tu ne peux pas faire ça, pas partir seul comme un lâche. De toute manière, même envoyé à New-York, croit bien qu'ils te surveilleront de près, et que tu n'auras plus aucun contact avec le Japon. Aizen a beaucoup de contact aux Etats-Unis et même partout dans le monde, ils ne te lacheront pas d'une semelle !

-Qui est Aizen ?

-Celui qui gère se foutue centre ! C'est lui et sa putain de comission qui décide qui peut entrer ou sortir de ce bâtiment...tu penses bien que le gouvernement ne va pas laisser un ancien agent amnésique libre dans la nature, prenant le risque qu'il retrouve toute sa tête un jour !

Ichigo du admettre qu'il marquait un point.

-Et tu proposes quoi pour sortir d'ici, toi ?

-Et bien justement, j'ai mon petit plan, sourit de toutes ses dents Shinji.

-C'est quoi ? Chuchota Renji depuis son lit, curieux.

-LA FERME ! Répliquèrent d'une même voix les deux autres.

-Ecoute, si tu sors sous leur accord, tu seras toujours surveillé par le gouvernement ou par Aizen... je soupçonne Aizen depuis plusieurs années de ne pas obéir tout à fait aux réglements du gouvernement et d'agir à sa guise, et lui est bien plus pire qu'eux ! Si aucun agent ne sort d'ici, il met en péril la sécurité du Japon tout entier tu comprends ? Il n'y aurait pas de meilleure manière de s'y prendre pour renverser le gouvernement japonais ! Tu comprends ?

-Oui, souffla Ichigo, essayant d'assimiler toutes ces informations.

-Tandis que si tu t'enfuie de ton propre chef, personne ne pourra te surveiller ! Tu seras peut-être en cavale au Japon, mais en Europe ou un autre continant, personne ne sera à ta recherche, pas même Aizen...je ne vois pas l'intêret pour lui de te poursuivre si tu ne travailles plus avec le gouvernement mais contre lui.

-Tu es en train de dire que tu veux que je m'enfuisse en cachette ? Que je devienne un évadé ? Questionna Ichigo, choqué.

-C'est exactement ça, mais tu ne seras pas seul. Tu es au courant de ma petite histoire, et je ne veux pas qu'elle soit révelée à tout le monde. De plus, j'ai eu des infos sur toi, et tu étais plutot un bon agent...alors que dirais-tu de me rejoindre, moi et le groupe que j'ai formé ?

Ichigo ne répondit pas tout de suite. C'était si brusque...cela faisait à peine deux jours qu'il était ici et on lui parlait déjà d'évasion...Quoi que lui, il avait bien prévu de sortir d'ici, mais d'une autre manière. Mais ce n'était pas si simple...

-Et on ferait quoi une fois dehors ?

-Réflechis ! Avec notre parcours, tous les postes – illégaux bien sur- qui nous seraient proposés !

-Tu parles d'intégrer une mafia quelconque ou un truc de ce genre là ? De tuer des innocents ?

-Pas forcément tuer, mais nous sommes experts dans l'art de l'espionnage...même une grosse entreprise multinationale pourrait nous engager illégalement pour surveiller un concurrent par exemple...

-Et tu y gagnes quoi, toi, dans tout ça, si je te rejoins ?

Shinji s'assombrit d'un seul coup. Ichigo ne comprit pas pourquoi, mais l'autre lui en donna bien vite la raison :

-Je sais ce que c'est d'être trahi par des gens en qui on faisait confiance, et je sais ce que sais d'être agent...je ne veux pas que d'autres frères se fassent avoir comme moi...je veux en sauver le plus possible, du moins, ceux qui auraient une chance de s'en sortir selon moi.

Ichigo se sentit flatté par cette remarque mais restait cependant sceptique.

-Et moi aussi je veux partir, déclara Renji au fond de la pièce.

La lumière du plafond aveugla les trois hommes et Shinji se cacha rapidemment sous le lit.

-Non mais c'est quoi tout ce raffut ?

L'infirmière de garde venait d'aparaître, les poings sur les hanches. Son visage pas franchement amical fit grimacer Ichigo et Renji Abarai.

-Vous avez vu l'heure qu'il est ? Deux heures du matin !

Les deux baissèrent les yeux, humiliés de se faire sermoner comme des gosses à leurs ages. Ichigo espèrait qu'elle n'avait pas entendu leur conversation, sinon, lui, Abarai et Hirako étaient clairement dans la merde. Il croisa les doigts et vit du coin de l'oeil Renji crispé, serrant dans ses poings nerveusement les draps du lit. Shinji quant à lui restait muet comme une tombe en dessous d'Ichigo, espèrant que l'infirmière parte au plus vite.

-Ne tachez plus de me réveiller, sinon, ca va mal aller pour vous deux messieurs !

Elle passa devant les lits d'Ichigo et Renji pour rejoindre sa chambre, mais s'arrêta nette dans sa progression. Un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, et c'est avec les yeux pétillants qu'elle se retourna et se baissa tout d'un coup sous le lit d'Ichigo. Ce dernier se maudit d'être aussi malchanceux lorsqu'il entendit la voix stridente de l'infirmière dire à Hirako :

-Ca va barder pour vous trois jeunes hommes, je peux vous le garantir !

Elle alla dans son bureau et Ichigo put entendre sa voix :

-Oui, il y a un petit perturbateur dans l'infirmerie...oui oui docteur...Kurosaki n'a pas perdu la mémoire ! ….. oui a tout de suite docteur.

Pendant qu'elle finissait son appel au téléphone, Shinji s'éclipsa et Ichigo aurait bien aimé pouvoir faire de même. Abarai était devenu livide.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le docteur Unohana Retsu pénétra dans l'infirmerie, le visage toujours aussi serein. L'infirmière avec admnistré des calmants à Renji, de sorte qu'il s'était endormi juste après qu'elle lui dise :

-Demain ce sera ton tour !

Le docteur de l'orangé prit place calmement sur le lit d'Ichigo et fit signe à l'infirmière qu'elle pouvait aller retourner se coucher.

-Kurosaki...vous êtes un homme plein de surprises. En l'espace de deux jours, vous avez chamboulé tout mon programme...

L'orangé ne répondit pas, muet. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait encore jouer la carte de l'amnésique ou s'il avait déjà perdu la partie.

-Et dire que vous alliez partir pour New-York...mais Kurosaki, qu'est-ce qui vous a prit ? Vous rendez-vous compte que vous alliez prendre la fuite alors que d'ici trois semaines, vous ré-intégriez les services ?

Aucune réponse. Que pouvait-il répondre ? Tout ce qu'il dirait serait retourner contre lui, de toute manière. Et il ne préférait pas parler du cas de Shinji, sans crainte de prendre d'énormes risques.

-Demain après midi à 14h dans mon bureau Kurosaki. J'enverrai un infirmier vous chercher depuis votre chambre, vous n'avez plus de raison d'être ici maintenant, toutes vos blessures ont été soignés.

Une idée germa à l'esprit d'Ichigo, à lui de voir où elle le ménerait...

-Attendez, gémit-il. Je ne veux pas retourner dehors...si j'ai fait ça, c'est parce que j'avais peur...je voulai fuir...l'espèce de fou...Jaggerjack.

Unohana, sans quitter son expression bienveillante, posa une main rassurante sur son épaule :

-Oh, je comprends...il fallait m'en parler, _Ichigo_ – le soudain changement de nom à prénom fit froncer les sourcils à ce dernier - . Partir à New-York juste pour fuir Grimmjow Jaggerjack ? Nous avons de quoi le stabiliser ici, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça...vous n'allez pas le recroiser avant un bout de temps. Il est temps de dormir maintenant, Ichigo. Bonne fin de nuit, nous rediscuterons de tout ça demain.

Ichigo était perdu dans ses pensées. Qu'allait-il devenir maintenant ? Dans la pénombre de l'infirmerie, il s'endormit pour un sommeil plein de cauchemars.

**°oOo°**

La première chose qu'il vit à son réveil fut la tête boudeuse d'Abarai. Il scruta autour de lui pour voir si l'infirmière n'était pas là avant de parler :

-Il va nous arriver quoi exactement ?

-Toi rien, tu as arrangé le coup hier soir. Moi je ne sais pas...et je n'ai pas le même médecin que toi, il est moins indulgent que le tien.

La porte s'ouvrit, et Ichigo s'apprêtait à faire semblant de dormir lorsqu'il s'aperçut que ce n'était que Ginjo.

-Ichigo ! S'exclama t-il, un air soulagé sur le visage. Putain, enfoiré, mais j'étais trop inquiet !

L'orangé eut un sourire moqueur et répondit sur un ton narquois :

-Ah ouais, on s'inquiète pour moi ?

-Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule ! J'ai vraiment cru que t'avais perdu la tête, tu aurais pu au moins me mettre dans le coup, à moi !

-Désolé, s'excusa Ichigo, je ne voulais pas prendre de risque...de toute manière maintenant, ils ont découvert le pot aux roses.

-J'ai entendu Unohana parler dans les couloirs, c'est pour ça que je suis venu directement ici. Elle disait que tu avais peur de Jaggerjack...Tu t'en es bien sortit, petit malin !

-Excuse moi de tenir à la vie !

Le regard de Ginjo s'assombrit. Kurosaki disait cela sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais le brun se demandait s'il n'avait pas raison. Si ces putains de médecin n'étaient pas capable de...tuer quelqu'un. Un patient.

Ichigo remarqua le changement de son ami et profita de son air sérieux pour lui faire quelques confidences :

-Assieds-toi, dit-il en tapotant le bord du lit.

Ginjo s'exécuta sans quitter son froncement de sourcil.

-Hier soir, Shinji Hirako est venu me parler. Il m'a parlé d'une espèce d'organisation où ils voulaient s'enfuir...je ne sais pas trop si je dois les suivre ou pas. Si on se fait pincer, il nous arrivera quoi ? Ca ne fait que quelques jours que je suis ici...Je n'ai pas perdu espoir de ré-intégrer les services. Mon cas est vraiment mineur comparé à celui d'Hirako. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il ne me laisserait pas partir si je leur dis que je veux regagner une vie normale...

Ginjo ne comprit pas tout de suite, mais un air choqué passa sur son visage lorsqu'il comprit :

-Pardon ? Tu es en train de me dire que...

-Tout à fait. Si je ne veux plus être agent, ils n'ont aucune raison de me forcer à rester ici.

-Je pense que c'est plus compliqué que ça, Ichigo.

-Hirako soupçonne Aizen de ne pas travailler de mèche avec le gouvernement mais _contre eux_. Ainsi, ce serait de sa faute si tous les patients de ce centre ne sortiraient pas. Il veut affaiblir le gouvernement en lui enlevant ses agents, tu comprends ? Si je n'ai plus envie d'être agent, je ne suis ni une menace pour le gouvernement, ni pour Aizen.

-Tu as l'air de croire Hirako...

-Ca tient la route, son histoire.

-Écoute, je ne veux pas te briser tes espoirs, mais Shinji Hirako a pété un boulon depuis un bail. Il est devenu paranoïaque, et imagine des tas de scénarios contre le gouvernement ou Aizen. Désolé Ichigo, mais il n'est plus l'agent à la réputation si glorieuse.

-Moi, j'y crois ! Coupa Renji depuis son lit.

Ginjo se retourna vers lui et le scruta de haut en bas :

-Tu es Renji Abarai ?

-Exact, sourit Renji.

-Hmm, je vois. Et tu veux t'en aller toi aussi ? Tu es persuadé qu'Aizen manigance une pareille histoire ?

-Kuchiki-sama ne m'aurait jamais laissé croupir ici, répliqua Renji, déterminé.

-Qui est Kuchiki-sama ? Demanda Ichigo, perdu.

-Mon maitre, répondit Renji. Celui qui m'a formé en tant qu'agent. Le meilleur maitre qu'il puisse exister.

-« Le meilleur maitre qu'il puisse exister », singea Ginjo, moqueur. Etant donné que ca fait 6 mois que tu es ici, je te pensais moins naif qu'Ichigo.

-Tu as juste un mois de plus que moi, renchérit Renji, blessé.

-Ton maitre en a bien rien à faire de toi, sinon il ne te laisserait pas moisir dans ce foutu centre.

-Il ne peut tout simplement pas faire valoir ses desiscions contre Aizen, c'est tout.

-Kuchiki est connu à travers tout le japon, Abarai, expliqua Ginjo. Il a le pouvoir de renverser n'importe qui mais il ne le fait pas. C'est lui qui te laisse dans ton pétrin, et qui ne t'en sort pas, pas Aizen. Aizen n'est pas assez puissant pour tout contrôler, à mon avis.

-Et je peux savoir pour quelle raison le gouvernement ne laisserait pas rentrer un agent comme moi dans les rangs ? Rétorqua Abarai, les bras croisés, persuadé d'avoir toujours un point sensible.

-Peut-être parce qu'on dérange. Qu'on est susceptible d'avoir fait des erreurs fatales qui mettraient en danger le gouvernement.

-Moi, non, déclara sur de lui Renji, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Ginjo. Je n'ai fait pratiquement aucune erreure de toute ma carrière. Je ne suis pas un lâche, moi.

Ichigo comprit que Ginjo était directement visé et s'aperçut du visage crispé de ce dernier.

-On parle beaucoup de toi, Kugo Ginjo. Tu n'es pas le seul a savoir le passé des autres. Si j'étais toi, je ne me ferai pas autant remarquer. Beaucoup ne t'apprecient guère, et te considèrent comme la vermine à écrasé de ce centre. C'est à cause des gens comme toi que l'on n'arrive pas à ré-intégrer nos services.

Ichigo vit Ginjo serrer les poings et se tassa dans son lit, mal à l'aise. Les histoires d'Hirako et ses problèmes avec Unohana lui donnaient assez mal au crane comme cela sans qu'une bagarre vienne s'ajouter.

-Parce que tu es contre celui qui nous défend, continua Renji. Le gouvernement essaye de nous récuperer tandis qu'Aizen nous bloque ici, j'en suis persuadé.

-Ce que tu dis n'a vraiment aucun sens, Abarai ! Aboya Ginjo. Crois-tu vraiment qu'Aizen a le pouvoir de nous faire rester enfermer ici ? Et si jamais c'était le cas, pourquoi il voulait envoyer Ichigo a New-York, je peux savoir ?

Renji ne trouva rien à répondre, stupéfait. Ichigo comprit qu'il n'avait pas entendu toute la conversation qu'il avait eut avec Hirako. Il se demanda d'ailleurs ce que ce dernier était devenu.

-Ginjo ? Tu sais où est Shinji Hirako ?

Le brun haussa les épaules, l'air perplexe. Le roux fronça les sourcils : il priait intérieurement pour qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé de facheux.

-Tout ce que je sais, c'est que tu ne peux pas faire semblant de ne plus vouloir être agent. Je sais que c'est au fond de tes tripes, Ichigo !

-Tu conclues bien vite pour quelqu'un qui me connais depuis seulement quelques jours...

-Je le vois bien en toi. Que feras-tu demain sans emploi ? Qui te recruterait ? Tu n'as aucune formation et tu ne peux pas réveler ton passé. Tu n'iras pas bien loin. Tu t'ennuieras.

Ichigo ne put s'empêcher d'admettre qu'il avait raison, et rennonça à un nouveau débat. Il avait déjà suffisament de stress avec la journée qui l'attendait.

-Je vais pas tarder, lâcha Ginjo en regardant la pendule au mur, je vais avoir mon rendez-vous. Rendez-vous ce soir aux douches ?

Ichigo acquiesa, heureux de pouvoir se retrouver seul dans ses reflexions. Ginjo lui lança un dernier regard accompagné d'un clin d'oeil avant de s'eclipser, ce qui laissa le plus jeune perplexe. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Ginjo était une épaule solide sur laquelle il pouvait s'appuyer, un ami qui connaissait mieux le centre et avait plus d'experience que lui dans tous les domaines. Il ne pouvait pas mettre ses paroles de coté aussi simplement, il fallait qu'il y réflechisse.

Après tout, qui savait si Hirako Shinji n'était pas devenu fou ?

_C'est parfait_, pensa Ginjo._ Tout est bien parti pour fonctionner comme il me l'a demandé...si nous arrivons à notre plan, Kurosaki Ichigo sera notre plus belle arme._

-Ichigo Kurosaki ? Demanda la voix de l'infirmière. Vous êtes demandé dans le bureau d'Aizen-sama.

**°oOo°**

**Je suis scandaleuse pour le retard, et j'en suis désolé, mais je tiens à signaler que la publication de cette histoire n'est qu'un LOISIR et NON pas une PRIORITE absolue de ma vie … les publications se feront moins espacées dorénavant mais que personne ne s'attendent à un chap. toutes les semaines quoi :) **

**Merci de me lire, bisous bisous ! **

**°oOo°**


	5. Chap 4

**Reviews Anonyme**

**Tatii : **Elle est arrivée trèèèèèèèèès en retard mais elle est là ^^

**Blaah** : on ne découvre pas tellement de chose dans ce chapitre et il est court mais j'espère qu'il te plaira :)

**Fraisy :** Elle est là :) !

**Merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture ! **

**CHAPITRE 4 **

La porte s'ouvrit automatiquement pour laisser rentrer un Ichigo anxieux. Que lui voulait Aizen Sosuke ? Voilà qu'il avait appris son existance il y avait quelques heures à peine !

Le bureau de l'homme était spacieux, immaculé, avec quelques plantes cependant pour le décorer. Derrière le bureau, en face de la porte d'entrée, un mur fait de vitres laissait voir le magnifique jardin qu'Ichigo avait pu voir en entrant ici. Ce n'était pas le même jardin qu'il pouvait voir depuis sa fenêtre à lui : celui là était beaucoup plus riche, beaucoup plus verdoyant et une impression de calme et de sérénité s'en dégageait, même au travers du verre. Ichigo avait aperçu le jardin en entrant par l'allée principale bordée de deux murs de bétons : sur la gauche, dépassaient des palmiers, des arbres fleuris, des cerisiers : c'était le jardin qu'il avait en face de lui.

« _Au moins, il ne se refuse rien_ » pensa sombrement le jeune homme.

Il avança dans le bureau spacieux où il était seul, et la porte se referma d'un grincement derrière lui. Il profita de sa solitude pour faire un tour des lieux : une immense bibliothèque recouvrait le mur à sa droite. Les livres touchaient à tous les domaines : des exemplaires de Freud, des livres historiques sur chaque période de l'histoire, de l'antiquité au monde contemporain, principalement d'Europe, des livres scientifiques avec le nom de Newton, par exemple, cité, ou encore des livres ésotériques. Cet homme était vraiment curieux.

Le mur de gauche était recouvert de la même bibliothèque mais contenait tout autre chose : des dossiers avec des noms inscrits dessus. La bibliothèque était séparée par une colone imposante : du coté droit, on pouvait lire sur un post-it « affaires classées » et de l'autre : « Patients ». Tous les dossiers étaient triés par ordre alphabétique.

Il chercha du regard le nom de Ginjo lorsqu'il tomba sur « ICHIMARU Gin ». Il attrappa le dossier épais, et le glissa sous sa veste. Cet homme mystérieux avait réussit à partir d'ici. Lui aussi réussirait.

Le nom de Ginjo n'apparaissait nul part. Etrange. Il ne trouva pas non plus son dossier mais vit le dossier de Shinji Hirako, mais à quoi bon ? Il savait déjà toute son histoire.

Où étaient passés son dossier et celui de Ginjo ?

-Tu cherches quelque chose peut-être ?

Ichigo sentit ses joues devenir cramoisies à l'entente de cette voix glaciale. Il se retourna et quelle ne fut sa surprise lorsqu'il vit à qui appartenait cette voix ! L'homme n'avait en somme rien d'effrayant si ce n'était sa voix et sa posture droite qui intimait le respect. Il avait cependant un visage serein, aux traits fins, une bouche sensuelle, et des yeux chocolats rassurants, chauds et riches, des yeux si différents du son de sa voix.

-Je...je...je regardai juste ! Vous avez une collection impressionnante de livre, bredouilla Ichigo, rouge tomate.

-Oui, j'aime beaucoup lire, dit l'homme d'une voix plus chaleureuse. Je t'en prie, Ichigo, assieds-toi.

Ichigo, se sentant stupide d'avoir été prit sur le fait, ne se fit pas prier deux fois. L'homme se plaça en face de lui dans un grand fauteuil en cuir noir, derrière son bureau, dos au jardin.

-Je me présente, je suis Aizen Sosuke dit l'homme en portant plusieurs doigts à sa bouche.

Aizen sourit. Ce simple geste avait suffit pour débuter la manipulation mentale qu'il allait effectué sur le jeune patient. Il était content de l'effet produit : Ichigo ne disait rien, trop absorbé par les lèvres pulpeuses qui remuaient sous ses yeux. Il luttait pour quitter des yeux cette bouche vermeille. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de revenir vers la comissure de ses lèvres qui formaient un léger sourire, le bout de ses dents blanches à peine persceptibles...

-Je suppose que tu as été averti de ton départ pour New-York. Je l'ai annulé.

Ichigo parvint à se détacher de sa fascination génante à l'attente du mot New York. Comme si l'homme était obligé de lui rappeller que ses plans avaient foirés...Il fallait qu'il se concentre et qu'il soit plus méfiant. Qu'il ne laisse pas la fausse image que lui donnait Aizen le guider : car il était entré en tant que client averti, et il savait la marchandise qui l'attendait : un homme manipulateur qui déjouait les plans du gouvernement japonais. Alors, aussi charismatique que l'homme pouvait-il être, il n'en restait pas moins quelqu'un de dangereux.

Aizen vit la mine renfrognée du jeune homme et adopta pour un ton plus doux :

-Aussi, nous allons te garder au centre pour les 3 semaines qui étaient prévues. Cependant, face aux recents évènements, le docteur Unohana-san a decidé de te garder deux semaines de plus.

Malgré la voix douce de l'homme, à cette nouvelle, Ichigo sentit monter la colère en lui :

-Vous m'enfermez ici en guise de punition, c'est ça ?!

Aizen sentit le caractère vif du jeune homme, et comprit instantanément son mode de fonctionnement : après tout, il avait été l'un des psychiatres les plus réputés du japon. Icihgo était du genre à se laisser déborder par ses émotions, ce qui allait lui faciliter la tâche, à l'inverse de cet idiot de Shinji Hirako. Deux possibilités s'offraient à lui : soit calmer Ichigo par la voix de la raison, soit par la force. Son instinct lui disait qu'Ichigo n'était pas du genre à écouter sa bonne conscience mais à fonctionner à vif. Pour une première approche, il opta tout de même pour la voix de la raison – ou plutot la vérité mensongère.

-Ichigo, dit-il d'un ton qui exigeait le silence.

Sans qu'il ne puisse l'expliquer, la voix chaude mais à la fois autoritaire d'Aizen calma Ichigo. Ce dernier se sentit soudainement apaisé, comme si l'homme avait déjà toutes les raisons du monde de le garder ici alors qu'il n'en connaissait aucune. _Comme s'il pouvait lui faire confiance_. Une part de son cerveau minuscule lui criait que non.

Mais alors quoi ? Que devait-il faire ? S'il n'avait pas eu la version d'Hirako, il ne serait pas actuellement influencé par sa conscience et écouterait l'homme sagement. Ce qu'il devait faire.

-Tu as décidement une très mauvaise image de ce centre pour à peine trois jours passés ici. Je n'ai nullement l'intention de te punir, et sache qu'Unohana m'a tout expliqué. Je suis tout à fait capable de comprendre ta peur pour Grimmjow Jaggerjack, je suis psychiatre, tu sais. Ce n'est pas pour rien que je dirige ce centre, mais surtout pas pour punir mes patients.

Ichigo hésita un instant. Aizen pouvait voir le doute dans ses prunelles ambres, et il aimait ça. Il adorait manipuler, tromper ses patients, leur faire perdre tout bon sens ou tout raisonnement. Il joua une de ses ultimes cartes.

-En revanche, Grimmjow Jaggerjack n'avait pas le droit de faire ce qu'il t'a fait, et il le savait. Il en a subit les conséquences.

Aizen su dès lors qu'il avait gagné : son jeu marchait à merveille. Même s'il ne pouvait pas enlever tous les soupçons qu'il avait sur lui – son infiltré se chargera de ça - , en quelques secondes seulement, il avait réussit à créer une atmosphère familière, chaleureuse et protectrice autour d'un Ichigo qui se méfiait de lui comme de la peste quelques minutes auparavant. Tout en mettant le jeune homme dans sa poche, il indiquait aussi qu'il savait réagir quand la situation l'exigeait, et qu'il y avait des limites à ne pas dépasser.

-Qu'a t-il eut ? Demanda Ichigo, surprit.

Les yeux chocolats se mirent à briller, et Ichigo sentit un noeud étrange se former dans son estomac. Il déglutit péniblement. Aizen sourit. Bien, le message était passé tout seul, il n'avait pas eu besoin de mot : le rouquin avait compris de lui-même qu'il posait une question un peu trop indiscrète.

-Qu'aurais-tu aimer qu'il subisse ?

La question laissa Ichigo muet. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette réplique.

-Je...fit-il en bredouillant, rien de particulier en fait. Je crois qu'il a juste besoin d'un soutien psychologique plus présent.

Et c'était réellement ce qu'il pensait. Il s'en fichait comme de l'an quarante que l'homme soit fou : il voulait juste qu'il puisse lui foutre la paix sans être blessé.

-Crois-tu qu'il soit fou ?

-Non, pas vraiment, répondit Ichigo toujours aussi surpris par les questions que posait l'homme en face de lui. Je pense qu'il ne connait pas réellement ses limites, c'est tout.

-Oh. Je vois.

Sur cette réponse mystérieuse, le jeune roux sentit le feu lui monter aux joues. Pourquoi Aizen le scrutait-il comme cela, comme s'il lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert ? La vue de ses yeux chocolats posés sur lui et ses paupières mi-closes traduisaient tellement de...Ichigo se gifla mentalement.

_« Ne pas être attiré par l'ennemi, Ichigo, bordel ! Ca t'a déjà couté beaucoup... »._

Il fallait le dire, le personnage d'Aizen était relativement charismatique, charmant et terriblement...attirant. Etait-ce grâce à son charme qu'il avait réussit à tromper tout un gouvernement ? Non, le charme ne suffisait pas dans ce cas là. Sa carrière professionnel montrait qu'en plus d'être un beau mâle, Aizen Sosuke avait un cerveau et savait s'en servir, et qu'il avait usé de nombreuses ruses pour en arriver là.

-Sincèrement, je dois t'avouer, Kurosaki, que je trouve cela dommage d'abandonner son travail pour un seul homme, surtout par _peur_ de lui.

La voix d'Aizen glissait tel un serpent sur le long de sa peau. Il avait une voix si suave, si chaleureuse qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir des frissons. Il ferma les yeux un instant. La chaleur s'emparait peu à peu de son corps, et cette sensation ne lui était pas étrangère, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé la ressentir devant cet homme...

Il ne pouvait controler le flux de sensations et d'émotions qui venaient perturber son esprit et son corps. Il avait les mains moites, et son esprit était comme embrumé. Les paupières closes, il pouvait sentir le parfum de l'homme, un parfum subtil et à la fois enivrant, chaud et riche...

Le désir venait en même temps que la douleur. Ichigo sentait toujours le noeud dans son estomac noué, mais à présent, il lui était désagréable. Sa peau le brulait, comme si on lui aurait versé de l'eau bouillante sur le corps, et la chaleur qui émanait de son corps le dérangeait, comme s'il était resté endormi dans un hammam et qu'il se retrouvait étouffé par brume due à la température. Il se sentait soudainement sale, transpirant, et tout en désirant l'homme assis en face de lui, Ichigo sentit une vague de nausée monter en lui. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans le fauteuil où il était assis, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et sa tête était lourde désormais, si lourde...

Il ouvrit les yeux et respira tel un noyé ressortant de l'eau, comme si la vague d'effets qu'il venait de subir l'avait empechée de respirer. Mais ce qu'il vit fut pire : les yeux chocolats d'Aizen le scrutant profondémment, si profondémment qu'il avait l'impression que l'homme pouvait lire ses pensées, et cela le dérangeait au plus au point. Ce regard intense le mettait plus que mal à l'aise. Aizen savait-il …? Il avait l'air de savoir, de tout connaître de lui, et c'était si gênant...Lui aussi, il lui voulait du mal, à coup sur.

-Arretez, balbutia Ichigo.

Sa vue se brouillait à cause des larmes. Il avait honte, tellement honte de pouvoir éprouver encore du désir...comment le pouvait-il ? C'était ce corps, ce corps immonde et sale qui réagissait, pas lui ! Lui, il ne voulait pas non, il refusait ça ! Il ne voulait pas éprouver de l'attirance pour Aizen, surtout s'il était réellement comme Hirako le lui avait détaillé.

_C'était mal, mal, mal !_

Ichigo sentit son air lui manquer et ses yeux le piquaient.

_Des lanières qui serrent. En cuir._

Ses poignets se débattirent et griffèrent l'air tel quelqu'un d'attaché.

_Des rires. Des rires qui écorchaient ses oreilles..._

-AAAH !

Le jeune homme hurla et se couvrit les oreilles de ses mains. Il voulait être sourd, il ne voulait plus rien entendre.

_Un sourire. Un méchant sourire._

-Tais toi !

_Tout d'abord, une sensation de froid. Une douleur vive. Une odeur métallique. Celle du sang. Le sien._

_De la chaleur. Puis la douleur. Le feu, le feu qui rongeait sa peau, le feu qui le dévorait..._

_Une odeur de cramé. C'était son propre corps qui sentait cette odeur immonde et effrayante._

Ichigo était roulé en boule par terre à présent. Il se balançait de gauche à droite, et ses yeux étaient vides. Il était ailleurs.

_Des doigts qui le touchaient de partout. Des caresses aussi brulantes que le feu. On lui écartait les jambes. Non, il ne voulait pas... il ne voulait surtout pas. Il les détestaient, les maudissaient tous, mais à cet instant, il les suppliait d'arrêter. _

_« S'il vous plait... »_

_Ils continuaient à rire. Ses fesses le brulaient. Il avait mal, tellement mal. Il voulait comme cet homme sorte de lui. Que cet homme arrête. Qu'il le laisse mourir là, seul, de honte..._

_Ses entrailles le brulaient également. C'était un grand feu qui le dévorait petit à petit, tous ses organes, tous ses os, tous ses muscles...ça faisait si mal._

Aizen se leva et entreprit de bloquer les poignets d'Ichigo qui tentait de le frapper.

-Ichigo, Ichigo ! C'est moi, Aizen. Calme toi, je suis là, shhht...

Le rouquin s'arrêta brusquement dans ses mouvements. Aizen attendit sans lâcher prise, méfiant.

_Le noir total. Il avait mal à la tête. Il comprit qu'il était tombé dans l'inconscience. Il était seul. Il n'entendait que son propre souffle. Il était nu, et il avait terriblement froid. Il essaya de bouger, mais ses mucles paralysées refusaient d'obéir. _

-Ichigo, tu es en sécurité, calme toi...

_Une lumière aveuglante. Une voix chaleureuse. _

-_Ichigo ! Ichigo, tu es vivant, dieu merci ! J'ai eu tellement peur..._

_Premier geste d'affection. Ichigo sourit. Elle était là. Elle allait le sauver._

_-Yoruichui-sama, murmura t-il dans un souffle, la voix rauque due à la sécheresse de sa bouche._

_-Chut, détends toi, on est là, on va te soigner Ichigo..._

Ichigo ouvrit les yeux dans un sursaut effrayé. Il sortait tout droit d'un rêve, ou plutot, d'un cauchemard.

La première chose qu'il vit, ce fut les yeux chocolats d'Aizen, et le jeune homme sut qu'il était en sécurité, à l'abris des monstres. Il sentit tous ses muscles se détendrent, et avec une voix rauque, il demanda poliment un peau d'eau pour sa gorge sèche.

L'homme prit soin de le soutenir pour qu'il puisse reprendre place sur la chaise, et appela un médecin. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à venir avec un verre d'eau à la main. Un autre médecin arriva sur ses pas, tenant sous son bras une civiere.

-Kensei, dit Aizen de sa voix douceureuse, ammenez moi ce patient dans sa chambre, et qu'il se repose. Annulez sa séance avec son médecin traitant.

-Bien, Aizen-sama, fit l'homme en s'inclinant respectueusement.

Le médecin, sans attendre la quelconque autorisation, prit Ichigo entre ses bras et le plaça sur la civière qu'il porta avec le second médecin. Le rouquin préféra ne pas lutter et se laissa aller, troublé.

-Notre entretien n'était pas fini, Kurosaki, déclara Aizen d'une voix douce avant que ce dernier ne parte.

Avant d'avoir franchi la porte, Ichigo vit le sourire égnimatique sur le visage de l'homme le plus puissant et surement le plus influent du Japon à l'heure actuelle. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'ils étaient tous perdu.

**°oOo°**

Dans les sous-sols du centre, un homme, lui, était convaincu du contraire.

Grimmjow Jaggerjack avait toujours su se sortir des situations les plus délicates grâce à sa force et ce n'était pas un stupide psychologue qui allait l'arrêter. Cependant, il avait noter que pour parvenir à ses fins, garder ce psychologue en vie n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Et voilà qu'il avait été réduit à jouer les malades mentales !

Si Barragan l'avait envoyé là, c'était qu'il devait y avoir une bonne raison, ou du moins, il l'espérait. Dans le cas inverse, il saurait se sortir de là en fonçant dans le tas et en montrant sa spécialité : tuer.

Grimmjow Jaggerjack savait mieux que quiconque, même mieux qu'un agent, se servir de son corps pour tuer, se servir d'une arme pour tuer, ou se servir de n'importe quel objet commun pour tuer. Il n'était pas le meilleur mercenaire du Japon pour rien !

Bien qu'il soit d'une nature brutale et peu maniérée, Grimmjow savait parfaitement se servir de ses neuronnes. Bon, ok, l'autre jour à la caféteria, il avait un peu déconné, il le reconnaissait. Mais de là à être enfermé une dizaine de jour ici, il trouvait ça un peu exagéré. Tout ce serait bien passé si cet imbécile de mec aux cheveux orange lui aurait filé son dessert sans discuter.

La malchance avait frappé deux coups : d'une, ce mec était une teigne et refusait toujours de lui donner son dessert. De deux, ce mec était le nouveau petit jouet d'Aizen, et ça, ça ne lui plaisait pas non plus. Depuis qu'Aizen avait eu vent de l'existence de ce type, le chef du centre n'avait d'yeux que pour lui.

Grimmjow se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir pour retenir l'attention, mais après tout, il devait ne pas y prêter attention. Tout ce qu'on lui avait demandé, c'était de remettre Ichigo dans les bras d'Aizen. Et voilà où ca l'avait ammené ! A croupir dans une cellule pour « blessure agravée ».

Il ferait payer à Barragan dès sa sortie son petit séjour ici.

Mieux, il ferait payer à Aizen ses petits airs supérieurs, ce regard qui voulait tout et rien dire à la fois, et ces mimiques d'homme surpuissant qui l'agaçait au plus haut point. Il savait que l'homme était dangeureux, mais, comme on le lui avait appris quelques années plutot, personne n'est infaillible.

Personne.

**°oOo°**

Ginjo arpentait les couloirs, les mains au dos, tout en réflechissant profondémment au cas de Kurosaki Ichigo. Ce jeune débutant était tombé dans son filet, du moins, il en avait la forte intuition. Il devait tout de même se mefier : le jeune homme était vif, intelligent, et malin. Il ne se laisserait pas berner simplement, surtout après ce qu'Hirako était venu lui raconter. Celui-là, quel idiot ! Comme s'il arriverait à recruter ne serait-ce qu'une seule personne en dehors de sa bande !

Même s'il donnait l'impression d'avancer seul, en vérité, Ginjo avançait bien accompagné. Mais ça, il était par contre bien le seul à le savoir. Et personne ne devait être au courant, sinon, ses plans tombaient à l'eau.

Il passa devant quelques médecins qui discutaient calmement devant la salle de garde avec un café en main. Il ne put s'empêcher de tendre l'oreille, curieux :

-Yoruichui veut rendre visite à Kurosaki Ichigo...

-Il ne faudrait surtout pas, ça serait mauvais pour Aizen.

-C'est qui elle ? Comment ose t-elle se permettre de venir ici ? Personne n'est jamais venu rendre visite ici ! C'est interdit !

-Elle est influente.

-Non, on ne peut pas la laisser venir ici. De toute manière, Aizen ne se laissera pas faire.

-Ce Kurosaki Ichigo, il ne nous pose que des problèmes celui là...

Ginjo se sauva à pas de loup et analysa ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Tsukishima allait être ravi...

**Je n'ai pas publié pendant les vacances car je n'avais pas d'accès à internet tout simplement et désolé :) j'avoue aussi mon manque d'inspiration qui explique l'espace entre chaque publi mais la rentrée m'a redonnée des idées aussi je n'abandonne pas cette fic ! Merci de me suivre ! **


	6. Chap 5

_Dans le chapitre précedent :_

_Ichigo, pourtant au centre depuis quelques jours à peine, voit Aizen, le directeur de Las Noches, pour la toute première fois. Mais le RDV tourne vite au désastre lorsque le roux fait une crise dans le bureau d'Aizen._

_Grimmjow est enfermé par Aizen alors que ce dernier est censé être de mèche avec lui, couvrant Jaggerjack qui est en fait un mercenaire._

_Ginjo en apprend plus sur Ichigo et apprend que Yoruichui voudrait venir lui rendre visite. Il serait également de mèche avec un certain Tsukishima, et contre les plans d'évasions de Shinji Hirako qui souhaiterait amener Ichigo avec lui. _

**Suki : Merci , même s'il y a moins de suspens dans celui là, j'espère qu'il te plaira tout autant :) !**

**Chapitre 5**

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis le rendez vous d'Aizen et Ichigo. Ce dernier avait été placé en observation pendant une journée après son malaise dans le bureau d'Aizen puis avait été relâché et les choses avaient repris leurs cours : rendez vous avec Unohana, douches communes, repas du soir, dodo.

Il n'avait pas vu Jaggerjack pendant dix jours : il savait qu'il avait été puni, mais comment, il l'ignorait. A son retour, le bleuté avait choisi d'autres victimes à persécuter et semblait l'avoir oublié, et tant mieux pour lui.

Il n'avait pas revu non plus Hirako. Le jeune homme préférait ne pas se poser trop de questions mais il s'inquiètait tout de même.

Ichigo s'était cependant inscrit au club d'escrime. Il s'était fait des amis et il se combattait souvent contre Ginjo qui était, il fallait l'avouer, un joueur hors-pair. Ce club le distrayait et l'empêchait de penser à des choses trop sombres.

Aujourd'hui, il y avait entrainement comme tous les lundi, mercredi et vendredi matins. Le dimanche, c'était tournoi. C'est à dire dans deux jours.

Ichigo rentra dans la salle et sentit une atmosphère tendu dans la salle : la légèreté et les infantillages avaient laissé place au serieux, a la combativité de chaque joueur. Il déglutit lorsqu'il aperçu Hisagi Shuhei, l'entraineur et son adversaire pour aujourd'hui, lui faire un signe de la main.

Il alla se changer dans les vestiaires et arriva rapidemment sur le terrain, la boule au ventre. Il n'avait jamais affronté Hisagi-san mais l'avait déjà vu faire, et il avait rapidement écrasé son adversaire, un certain Kira Izzuru.

Ichigo remerçia l'usage obligatoire des masques en escrimependant les combats car il était vrai qu'Hisagi avait un physique plutot déconcertant : bien bâti, il avait un tatouage sur la joue, le chiffre « 69 »avec trois cicatrices lui barrant l'autre joue et l'oeil. Il avait des yeux gris presque noirs et son regard dur fascinait le novice qu'était Ichigo.

-Bon, Kurosaki, tu te sens prêt ? Le questionna l'entraineur avant de commencer.

-Pas du tout, soupira Ichigo.

-Allons bon, c'est quoi cet air de défaite là ! Où est ta motivation ?! De ce que j'ai pu voir en 15 jours, tu es un très bon élément, Kurosaki. L'équipe du mardi, jeudi et samedi, l'équipe B, n'a peur de rien, elle ! Tu ne dois pas te laisser marcher dessus, ok ?!

-Je sais que je vais perdre contre vous, minauda Ichigo.

-Je ne te demande pas de gagner contre moi, Kurosaki, ricanna Hisagi. Je sais que c'est impossible après juste quinze jours d'entrainement ! Je te demande d'appliquer les méthodes de combat que je t'ai enseignée avec ton épée.

-Hm, ok, ça je peux faire, sourit Ichigo qui se sentit remonter d'aplomb.

En effet, il venait d'apercevoir Ginjo qui était venu le soutenir du fond de la salle.

A la fin du combat, Ichigo était épuisé. Il avait tout donné mais il fallait avoué qu'Hisagi était le meilleur combattant qu'il n'avait jamais affronté. Hisagi rassembla tous les joueurs au milieu de la salle, Ginjo qui faisait partie de l'équipe B compri, pour leur parler :

-Bon, nous serons le premier tournoi dimanche matin à 8 heures. Soyez présents ! Je vous rappelle qu'Aizen-sama en personne et d'autres médecins viendront nous voir. Le tournoi dure jusqu'à dix heures. Ensuite, nous irons applaudir les tournois de football américain, de basket ball, de tir à l'arc, de danse pour les femmes et pour finir le soir à 21h, le grand tournoi de boxe !

Les joueurs sifflèrent de joie et sortirent tous en chantonnant, heureux.

Ichigo lui même était plus que détendu, et il appreçiait vraiment cette idée de journée libre le dimanche mise en place par le centre.

Il alla à la douche des vestiaires suivit de Ginjo qui l'attendait sagement assis sur un banc en face.

-Alors, tu as le stress pour dimanche ?

-Oui, tellement ! Je sais déjà que je vais perdre notre combat. Après, on verra bien mais j'ai pas grands espoirs...

-Ichigo, grogna Ginjo, ça ne te ressemble pas ce coté défaitiste ! Tu peux y arriver. Tu as vraiment bien combattu aujourd'hui, avec Shuhei.

-Merci, sourit Ichigo.

Il sentit cependant le feu lui monter aux joueus lorsqu'il sentit le regard un peu trop insistant de Ginjo sur lui. Il se retourna rapidemment pour ne pas montrer sa gêne et continua à sa savonner sans prêter attention au brun derrière lui.

Il était vrai que Ginjo était rapidemment devenu un ami, et c'était un bel homme, mais tout de même. Il se maudit lui même d'être trop coeur d'artichaut et éteignit l'eau pour s'essuyer.

-Tu connais les personnes des autres club ?

-Je sais qu'il y a Kensei Mugurama, l'ami d'Hisagi, dans le club de boxe, tout comme Jaggerjack.

-Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonne pas ? Soupira le roux en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Jaggerjack fait aussi partie du club de foot. Il est quaterback.

-Il peut concourrir dans deux clubs différents ? S'étonna Ichigo.

Avec les emplois du temps qu'ils avaient, il était impossible de s'inscrire dans deux clubs car l'après midi était reservé aux rendez-vous médical. Seul le club d'escrime ne faisait cours qu'un jour sur deux dans la semaine.

-Jaggerjack, oui, parce que son médecin c'est tout simplement Aizen. Il est aussi au club musculature le soir. J'y étais pendant un mois avant que tu n'arrives.

-Aizen ? Et pourquoi ? Je ne savais pas qu'il s'occupait aussi des patients !

-Seulement de Jaggerjack. Surement parce qu'il est trop instable. A vrai dire, je n'en sais rien, répondit Ginjo en un haussement d'épaule.

Ichigo et Ginjo sortirent ensemble de la salle d'escrime et virent le personnel placarder des affiches sur les murs.

« GRANDS TOURNOIS DIMANCHE : S'INSCRIRE AUPRES DE LA SECRETAIRE A L'ACCEUIL ».

Il y avait aussi les listes des anciens champions du trimestre précédent. Les grands tournois officils n'avaient lieux qu'une fois par trimestre et élisaient un champion qui recevait quelques avantages qu'Ichigo put découvrir écrit :

« EN LOTS GRATUITS : UN ACCES A LA SALLE DETENTE ( Hammam, bains de mousse et massages ) pendant une semaine, UNE COUPE, LA SELECTION DES MENUS DURANT UNE SEMAINE ».

Le rouquin frémit en voyant les lots à gagner et s'imagina d'or et déjà à la salle de massage ou mangeant une bonne glace au chocolat tous les jours au dessert de la cantine.

Le grand gagnant du tournoi d'escrime du trimestre dernier avait été bien évidemment Hisagi Shuhei. Celui de danse avait été une jeune femme du nom de Tessia Hallibel dans la section Hip Hop qu'Ichigo ne connaissait pas puisque le bâtiment des hommes et des femmes étaient séparées. Le champion de tir à l'arc était un jeune homme nommé Ishida. Le champion de football américain et celui de boxe était un seul et même réunis, Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Le champion de basket Ball était un certain Nnoitra Gilga.

-Tu rêverais d'être sur cette liste, hm ? Rigola doucement Ginjo en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils et lui donna une tape sur la tête :

-non mais tu m'as prit pour un gosse ? Pff, n'importe quoi !

Mais secrètement, Kurosaki ésperait de tout son coeur avoir son nom inscrit sur la liste dès lundi prochain.

Avant d'aller manger, ils allèrent s'inscrire auprès de la secrétaire, la rousse à forte poitrine qu'Ichigo avait vu son premier jour, nommée Rangiku Matsumoto.

**°oOo°**

Le dimanche arriva bien vite, et le réveil sonna trop tot pour un Ichigo encore endormi à 7heures 30 du matin. Il alla se brosser les dents, se rincer la figure, puis chercha son uniforme d'escrime dans sa chambre.

Ginjo entra sans le prevenir et le prit par surprise en l'attrappant par derrière. Le jeune homme, sentant deux bras puissants l'attrapper et ses pieds se soulever hurla. Encore ce foutu Jaggerjack qui revenait à la charge !

Il fut étonné de voir que ce n'était que Ginjo qui lui avait fait une simple blague. Ginjo put noter son air soulagé et le prit dans ses bras.

-Pauvre petite, elle a eu peur, dit-il en mimant une mère rassurant son enfant.

Ce à quoi Ichigo répondit par une tape sur la tête.

-Imbécile, je ne t'ai pas entendu rentrer ! Je ne trouve pas mon uniforme !

Ginjo sourit et souleva d'un geste la couette d'Ichigo. L'uniforme se trouvait roulé en boule au pied du lit.

-Hmmmmmm...

-Oui bon ça va hein, c'est à cause...

-Du stress ? Railla Ginjo, un grand sourire s'étirant sur tout son visage.

-Pas du tout ! Je suis parfaitement zen, répliqua d'un ton un poil trop agressif pour être vrai le jeune homme.

-Bien suuur, susurra Ginjo d'une voix mielleuse, j'y crois.

-Et toi, tu ne mets pas ton uniforme ?

-Ah oui, oups, je ne l'ai pas mit, j'étais trop pressé de pouvoir me moquer de toi !

Ginjo tenait son uniforme dans ses mains. Le brun commença à enlever l'uniforme blanc de la clinique et Ichigo ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la musculature imposante qui se révelait à lui. Ginjo avait un corps sublime. Son torse ne laissait apercevoir aucune trace de graisse, ses cuisses étaient épaisses juste comme il le fallait, ainsi que ses mollets, et il avait la chance d'avoir des fesses bien bombées.

Ginjo sentit le regard appuyé d'Ichigo sur lui mais ne dit rien, cachant son sourire.

-Et toi, tu comptes rester en boxer ?

Ichigo réalisa qu'il était toujours dans la même tenue qu'au réveil et rougit de honte. Se trimballer à poil devant son pote n'était pas la meilleure idée qu'il ait eut dans sa vie.

Ichigo enfila la combinaison tant bien que mal mais il avait trop de mal à attacher les boutons de derrière – il demandait toujours à quelqu'un de son groupe de le faire. Voyant que le jeune homme était bloqué, Ginjo le retourna de force et se mit à faire les boutons un à un en partant de la nuque. Arrivé au niveau du bassin, il ralentit le mouvement et prit bien tout de son temps de regarder les courbes d'Ichigo, qui était, il fallait l'avouer, plaisantes. Ce dernier, sentant les doigts de Kugo sur la zone juste au dessus de ses fesses, sentit une vague de chaleur l'envahir.

_Arrête un peu de réagir comme une vierge délicate ! _Se maudit le roux.

Lorsque Ginjo finit, ce dernier, taquin, mis ses mains aux fesses d'Ichigo qui fit un bond et se retourna d'un coup.

-Non mais ça va pas !

Il était encore plus destabilisé par le regard malicieux de Ginjo qui souriait à pleine dents.

Ginjo s'approcha doucement du plus jeune qui recula jusqu'à toucher le mur, plus que perturbé.

-Gin...

-Chuuut, répondit l'autre en s'avançant près, beaucoup trop près pour Ichigo. Je voulai juste te souhaiter bonne chance et...

Le brun se colla un peu plus au rouquin jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres s'effleurent. Ce simple contact rendit le pauvre Ichigo rouge pivoine jusqu'au oreille, couleur qui se mariait à ravir avec ses cheveux orange.

-Que le meilleur gagne, finit Ginjo en chuchotant.

Puis, il se recula et sortit de la chambre comme si de rien n'était.

L'orangé resta cloué au sol quelque minute, abasourdi, puis en jetant un coup d'oeil à son réveil, se précipita hors de la chambre.

Il arriva à la salle essouflé et se fit tout petit en voyant le regard assassin de Shuhei depuis le fond. Des bancs avaient été installées tout autour de la piste de combat pour les autres club. Ichigo put voir des têtes familières mais râla en voyant une touffe de cheveux bleus dépasser du lot. En revanche, il ne vit pas Aizen sur les fauteuils en cuir rouge au centre qui lui était destiné.

-Hé, la pucelle, ton petit uniforme te va trop bien !

Kurosaki resta de marbre fasse aux paroles bien entendues de tous de Grimmjow qui fut sévèrement réprimé par son entraineur, Kensei Muguruma.

Il ne voyait pas de trace de Ginjo mais Hisagi lui annonça qu'il ouvrait le tournoi en combattant Kiza Izzuru. Ichigo sentit soudain son monde s'écrouler jusqu'à qu'il voye arriver dans la salle Aizen. L'homme était habillé dans un haori blanc cintré par un rubis brillant. Lorsque les yeux chocolats rencontrèrent les siens, Ichigo ne put retenir un frisson au souvenir de leur dernière rencontre.

Aizen était accompagné de deux personnes : un vieil homme qui marchait à l'aide d'une canne, et une petite femme brune qu'Ichigo reconnu comme sa secrétaire. Tous les trois prirent place sur les fauteuils en cuir.

Hisagi donna des derniers conseils à ses élèves et mit de le masque de Kurosaki en lui donnant son épée.

-Je compte sur toi pour tout donner, Kurosaki, souffla le brun au jeune homme.

Le frappement du gong retentit dans toute la pièce et un silence muet se fit lorsqu'Ichigo salua son adversaire avant de porter le premier coup.

Ce premier round ne dura pas très longtemps et Ichigo réussit à vaincre facilement Izzuru. Il alla s'assoir sur le banc des participants, hota son masque et bu, mort de soif. Son ventre grogna et il réalisa avec agacement qu'avec les bétises de Ginjo il n'avait pas eut le temps de déjeuné.

En parlant de l'interessé, ce dernier sortit des vestiaires et alla vers Ichigo. Il prit place à coté de lui et le félicita pour son premier match tout en posant sa main sur sa cuisse. Le rouquin sentit une nouvelle fois le feu lui monter aux joues mais n'osa pas se débarasser de son ami qui ne faisait ça peut-être qu'amicalement. Lorsque ce fut au tour de Ginjo de combattre, Shuhei s'approcha d'Ichigo :

-Il se passe quoi avec Kugo, Kurosaki ?

-Pardon ? Balbutia l'orangé, mort de honte.

-J'ai bien vu le regard qu'il avait sur toi pendant que tu combattais, et sa main posé sur ta jambe. Il se passe quoi ? Répeta lentement Hisagi, les sourcils froncés.

-Je...rien du tout, Hisagi-sensei !

-J'espère juste que tu ne te déconcentrera pas trop lors de tes matchs, Kurosaki. Si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là.

Contre toute attente, son professeur partit en lui adressant un clin d'oeil. Qu'est ce que cela voulait dire ?!

Il se reconcentra tant bien que mal sur le match de Ginjo. Bon, ok, Ginjo était incroyablement sexy dans son uniforme et se mouvait très gracieusement. Tout ce que lui n'avait pas.

Ichigo combattit encore six fois, et se retrouva en demi finaliste face à...Ginjo !

Il se retrouva sur la piste et se remémora la scène dans sa chambre :

« _Que le meilleur gagne... _».

Super ! Voilà qui l'aidait vachement à se concentrer !

Le gong sonna et Ichigo commença tant bien que mal le match. Il passait plus son temps à esquiver les coups qu'à en donner, et cela le fatigua vite. Il se vit déjà perdre lorsque tout d'un coup, Ginjo lui lassa des ouvertures. D'abord étonné, Ichigo en profita vite et réussit à porter ses coups sous des « ouaaah » de la foule. Plutot fier de lui, il s'autorisa même quelques petites techniques pas très aux points qu'il réussit haut à la main, et se sentit pousser des ailes. Ginjo lui donnait quelques coups par ci par là mais rien de bien méchant. Finalement, Ichigo l'emporta et des applaudissements retentirent dans la salle. Le rouquin enleva son masque et vit Aizen applaudir, ce qui l'étonna grandement.

Félicité par Aizen !

Il serra la main de Ginjo mais ce dernier en profita pour l'enlacer, ce qui embarassa un peu l'orangé mais il répondit tout de même à l'etreinte amicale. Il n'aurait jamais cru gagner face à Ginjo !

Sa joie retomba bien vite cependant en comprenant qu'il était finaliste contre Hisagi Shuhei, le maitre incontesté d'escrime.

Shuhei l'attendait déjà, prêt à combattre. OK, la couleur était annoncée. Ichigo souffla un bon coup et entendit Ginjo lui murmurer à l'oreille un « courage » qui lui donna de la force.

Ichigo fut tout simplement abasourdi. Shuhei perdit. Shuhei, l'entraineur, le champion, perdit face à lui ! Le combat avait été long, intense, mais Hisagi avait quand même perdu...Ichigo n'en revenait pas.

Il fut hué sous une tonne d'applaudissement, y compris de Ginjo, et de Shuhei.

-Bravo Kurosaki, je te l'avais dit que tu pouvais gagner ! Tu as énormément progressé en deux semaines !

-Merci, bredouilla le rouquin, encore sous le choc.

Le silence tomba soudainement dans la salle lorsqu'Aizen se leva de son fauteuil. Un membre du personnel lui ammena une coupe en or – était-ce du vrai, ça, c'était une autre question – qu'il prit et avança vers Ichigo. Hisagi et Ginjo se reculèrent d'un même mouvement, et Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de déglutir en voyant l'homme arriver vers lui.

Quand il s'approcha de lui, il put sentir les effluves de son parfum qui le prirent au nez, et le regard chocolat posé sur lui. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, Ichigo put sentir son haleine fraiche et fruité qui l'absorba complétement :

-Kurosaki Ichigo, je te remets en main propre la coupe du champion d'escrime. Félicitation.

L'homme sortit une petite clef de son haori, et ouvrit le poing serré de l'orangé. Ce dernier frissonna sous le contact de la peau chaude du brun, et il sut qu'Aizen l'avait senti. L'homme le regardait avec un sourire paisible mais effrayant à la fois. Ichigo ne savait comme l'expliquer, mais cette homme exercait sur lui une attirance et une crainte incroyable à la fois.

-Cette clef est la clef de la salle de détente. A partir de demain, tu pourras t'y rendre lorsque tu en auras envie, mise à part bien sur lors de tes rendez-vous médicaux. Tu pourras aussi dès ce soir aller voir le cuisinier de la cantine pour choisir les menus que tu voudrais pour la semaine prochaine. Tu es un bon joueur d'escrime, Kurosaki Ichigo.

-Merci, dit Ichigo en baissant les yeux, intimidé et gêné.

Aizen fit signes à ses deux compères et ils quittèrent la salle. Les autres club firent de même un à un, et les deux équipes d'Hisagi se retrouvèrent seules. Si tous avaient l'air abasourdi, ils n'en étaient rien pour Ginjo et Hisagi. Peut-être Ichigo avait-il tendance à se sous-estimer trop...

Il ferma les yeux. Il savait très bien à quoi ce manque de confiance en soit était du. Lui qui avait toujours était sur de lui, depuis l'accident, il avait changé. Il ne pouvait pas le nier, et regagner de l'estime n'était pas une tâche facile qui se faisait en un jour. Mais à présent qu'il en avait conscience, il se promit de faire des efforts pour s'améliorer.

Un gouter avait été organisé pour le club, afin que les joueurs puissent se remplir l'estomac avant d'aller voir le tournoi de danse. Si certains avaient l'air pressés d'aller voir des femmes, car ils en avaient marre de ne voir que des hommes mises à part les infirmières austère et sèche, Ichigo, lui, s'en moquait royalement. L'ambiance était tout de même joyeuse et bonne enfant et tous goutèrent avec plaisir et apétit.

Ils allèrent tous se doucher et remettre leur uniforme de la clinique. Cependant, à deux équipes, ils étaient trop nombreux pour pouvoir se doucher seul. Ichigo se réjouit de pouvoir se détendre dans un bain et non pas dans les douches communes des demains.

Evidemment, ce fut Ginjo qui vint avec lui dans la douche, chose qui n'arrangea pas le rouquin. Mort d'embarras depuis la scène du matin dans sa chambre, il passa de rouge à cramoisi lorsqe Kugo entra nu dans la cabine de douche. Pour la première fois dans sa vie, Ichigo se maudit d'être attiré par les hommes. Heureusement, l'espace était suffisament grand pour qu'ils ne soient pas collés et qu'aucun centimètre de leurs peaux ne se touche.

Mais Ginjo n'en avait pas décidé ainsi. Après avoir refermé la porte de la cabine, il attrappa délicatement les poignets d'Ichigo qui avait déjà dans les mains le savon qu'il fit tombé, perturbé. Ginjo le surplombait de toute sa hauteur, de toute sa musculature et le roux se sentit soudainement oppresé. Cependant, la gentillesse qui brillaient dans les yeux de Ginjo réussirent à effacer tous souvenirs douloureux de l'esprit d'Ichigo. Ginjo le plaqua doucement contre le mur et se colla à lui en lui chuchotant à l'oreille :

-Je suis vraiment fier de toi, tu sais...

Il lécha le lobe d'oreille du jeune homme qui frémit. Il espérait que ce petit jeu se terminerait vite sinon il ne pourrait pas cacher son plaisir plus longtemps. Mais le brun semblait avoir prit conscience de l'effet qu'il faisait au roux et s'en delectait.

-Ginjo, gémit le roux, arrête, s'il te plait …

Le brun recula, et d'une voix basse, susurra :

-Pourquoi te refuser quelque chose que tu es sur d'aimer ?

Ichigo ne répondit d'abord rien, surpris par la question. Puis il finit par trouver une réponse, une réponse franche, honnete et simple :

-Parce qu'on va être en retard aux autres tournois.

Le brun haussa les épaules :

-Si tu le dis. De toute manière, j'ai tout mon temps avec toi...

Une fois changés, ils quittèrent la cabine, Ginjo avec un air fermé sur le visage et Ichigo un air soulagé - d'avoir pu échappé aux envies du brun.

**°oOo°**

Si Le tournoi de tir à l'arc avait été ennuyeux, celui de basket ball avait été intéressant, celui de danse avait permis à des hommes venus au tournoi à cause de leurs hormones de voir autre chose que des pectoraux, et enfin tout le monde attendait celui de football américain en fin d'après midi.

Le soleil cognait sur la tête des supporters venus des autres club et Ichigo se sentit tout excité lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans les gradins créés spécialement pour le club à l'arrière cours de Las Noches. Le club d'Hisagi avaient prit place dans les gradins centraux et ce fut sous la chaleur qu'ils attendèrent l'arrivée des joueurs. L'ami d'Hisagi – dont notre roux préféré soupçonnait être bien plus qu'un ami -, Kensei Muguruma, était présent. Les deux équipes de Football américains arrivèrent sur la pelouse acclamées par la foule.

Ginjo prit place à coté d'Ichigo qui ne le remarqua pas. En effet, il était bien trop occupé à regarder la touffe de cheveux bleu au loin qui arriva sur la piste. Le quaterback n'avait pas encore revêtit son casque et Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de penser que ce sport lui était destiné. Grimmjow Jaggerjack en avait la carrure et la brutalité.

Une fois les joueurs mis en place, le jeu commença. Grimmjow reçu une première passe du centre (1), le bleuté étant placé directement derrière celui-ci. Les hommes de la ligne offensive se déplacèrent rapidement afin de protéger Jaggerjack de tout éventuel plaquage, et ainsi le quaterback put faire une passe au porteur de ballon. Le premier point fut marqué quelques minutes après par l'équipe de Jaggerjack, et tous les joueurs sautèrent de joie, tous comme les supporters de l'équipe du bleuté. Intrigué, Ichigo questionna du regard Hisagi qui lui expliqua :

-Le football créé un tel engouement au sein de Las Noches qu'Aizen-sama a autorisé la création d'un groupe de supporter réunis dans un local mis à leur disposition. Comme n'importe quel supporter, ils créent des drapeaux, s'habillent et se maquillent aux couleurs de leur équipe. Même si les deux font parties du même club, il existe une forte rivalité entre les deux équipes, et elles n'ont pas le même entraineur.

Ichigo, qui n'avait pas trop prêté attention à la foule jusque la, parcourut des yeux les gradins et s'aperçut de la vérité des dires d'Hisagi : beaucoup étaient habillés en noirs et rouges, comme l'équipe de Jaggerjack. Les autres, eux, étaient en jaune et vert. Le roux se trouvait nul d'avoir gardé son stupide uniforme blanc.

-Mais qui sont les entraineurs de ce club ? Je vois le dernier champion de football sur le terrain, il ne peut pas donc etre entraineur.

-Les entraineurs de football ne concourent pas au tournoi, Kurosaki. Ils sont là pour guider et améliorer leurs joueurs, point barre. Ils ne recherchent pas l'admiration et vivent l'adrénaline du terrain d'une autre façon que les joueurs. L'entraineur des _Reddogs _se nomme Zaraki Kempachi : il ne vaut mieux pas le croiser, mais il est repérable de loin : grand, solitaire, coiffé bizarrement. Tiens, regarde, c'est lui là bas !

Ichigo plissa des yeux et put reconnaître l'homme qui l'avait bousculé dans les douches dès le premier jour. Il comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi Grimmjow s'était inscrit à ce club : ils avaient tous les deux une tête de psychopathe !

-L'entraineur des _Sunny_, les vert et jaune, s'appelle Yasutora Sado. Il est jeune, mais on place beaucoup d'espoirs en lui. Ca ne fait que deux mois qu'il entraine. Son prédécesseur est mort d'une attaque, on a trouvé quelqu'un dans la précipitation pour le remplacer.

Ichigo le remercia pour le lot d'information et tourna la tête vers Ginjo. Celui-ci ne semblait regarder qu'à moitié, l'air ennuyé, et interpella une dame de service pour les popcorns distribués sur place avec les bouteilles d'eau.

L'orangé reporta alors son attention sur le match : peu de temps après, Grimmjow venait de recevoir la balle du centre mais se fit aussitôt plaqué par un joueur des _Sunny_. Ichigo fut ébahit de la brutalité avec laquelle le joueur de l'équipe adverse l'avait cloué au sol.

-SAAAAAAACK (2) ! Hurla la foule en délire, les uns pleurant de joies et d'autres de rages.

Vu son rôle au sein de l'équipe, le quaterback se devait d'avoir une vision optimale du jeu, portant donc des grilles en acier à son casque plus ouvertes que les autres joueurs, permettant à Ichigo de voir l'air furieux sur son visage. Le bleuté retira d'un coup son protège dent et se mit à hurler contre l'arbitre.

Ichigo grimaça : Grimmjow était un homme trop furieux, trop impusilf et trop imprévisible pour n'avoir ne serait-ce que des amis. C'était un homme qui aimait emmerder son monde et continuer son chemin seul. Cependant, il prennait malin plaisir à embêter les autres et lorsque quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas, il ne se dérangeait pas pour le clamer haut et fort.

L'arbitre réussit malgré ses tympans à présent percés par les cris du quaterback à remettre le jeu en place. Ce but ci fut pour les _Sunny_ cette fois, mais à toutes les autres parties, les _Reddogs_ marquaient. Pendant tout ce temps, Ichigo n'avait pas quitté l'homme aux cheveux bleu des yeux, ce que lui fit remarqué Ginjo :

-Dit donc, tu t'intéresses beaucoup au football, et si je ne te connaitrais pas, je dirais au quaterback, dit le brun visiblement agacé.

Le roux se retourna, surpris :

-Quoi ? Ah, oui, je ne l'ai jamais vu dans d'autres moments que dans ceux où il m'ennuie...je dois dire qu'il joue très bien.

-Comme si tu t'y connaissais, marmonna Ginjo en détournant le regard.

-Non, mais il faut avouer que Jaggerjack a une présence indiscutable au sein de son équipe. Il émane de lui une telle force ! Il a ce quelque chose qui fait que...

-Le leadership, répondit Hisagi qui écoutait la conversation d'une oreille.

-Pardon ?

-Le leadership, c'est la capacité à inconsciemment – ou pas – à mené les autres. Lorsque l'on se sociabilise au sein d'un groupe, si l'on possède cette qualitié, on prend instinctivement le rôle de meneur. C'est ce que possède Jaggerjack, lui que l'on croyait associable jusqu'à la tombe jusqu'au jour où on l'a vu integré l'équipe sous l'ordre et l'intimidation de Zaraki. C'était un spectacle assez drole, d'ailleurs.

Ichigo acquiesa, d'accord avec les paroles de son sensei. Grimmjow avait réellement quelque chose qui le rendait unique sur le terrain.

Il cherchait à mettre des mots sur le quelque chose lorsque la partie lui donna elle même la réponse : le bleuté venait de recevoir le ballon du centre et se mit à courir. Ichigo en ouvrit la bouche, fasciné : il courait comme jamais le roux n'avait vu un homme courir, en évitant les autres joueurs avec une agilité et une force incroyable. La rapidité avec laquelle il courait coupa le souffle à tous le public. Le mouvement de ses muscles rappellait à Ichigo une panthère, une panthère dominant les autres, les surplombant.

Sans accident, Grimmjow réussit finalement à passer la balle à quelqu'un de son camp. Très rapidement, le but fut marqué et les _Reddogs_ l'emportèrent.

-C'était vraiment un beau match, s'exclama Kurosaki joyeusement.

-Esperons qu'il soit en forme pour la boxe ce soir, maugréa l'ami d'Hisagi, Muguruma Kensei.

-Il n'y a pas de raison, Kensei, répondit Hisagi en lui haussant les épaules.

-Jaggerjack est mon meilleur joueur, Shuhei. Il n'a pas intêret à me faire défaut !

**°oOo°**

Il ne restait plus que Jaggerjack dans les vestiaires. Les autres membres de l'équipe étaient déjà parti à la cantine pour le repas du soir, et être seul un moment fit un grand bien à Grimmjow. Il été fier de lui mais avait conscience qu'il n'avait pas donné le meilleur de lui-même. Il aurait pu beaucoup mieux jouer, si ce satané de roux ne l'avait pas autant perturbé à le regarder dans les gradins avec sa touffe orange inratable ! Pas un moment ne s'était passé sans que le bleuté ne tourne la tête et ne voit la tête de Kurosaki et son regard posé sur lui. Et même s'il avait mal de l'admettre, cela l'avait un peu deconcentré.

Il entendit des pas provenir du couloir et vit Aizen apparaître sous les néons blancs. Grimmjow grogna : il savait très bien pourquoi le psychiatre était là. Si ce dernier avait remis une coupe à l'équipe, seul Grimmjow, le champion, allait recevoir une médaille en or et les clefs des bains. Finit les douches communes pendant une semaine !

-Fatigué ? Lui en demanda Aizen tout en posant son du sur le rebord du banc.

-Non, pas du tout, répondit le bleuté d'un ton agressif. Je suis en pleine forme !

-Tant mieux parce que je te rappelle que ce soir tu boxes contre Ikkaku Madarame. Ce n'est pas un petit joueur.

-Où voulez-vous en venir ?

-Barragan garde un oeil sur toi et sur ta condition physique depuis le début des tournois ce matin. S'il croit que tu faiblis, tout me retombera dessus. Est-ce clair Grimmjow ?

-Oui, souffla le bleuté.

Jaggerjack commençait a en avoir ras le bol de Barragan, d'Aizen et de leurs manigances. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était combattre, se défouler sur quelque chose. La boxe était son sport favoris et pour rien au monde il ne permettrait à quinconque de prendre sa place de champion – ainsi il avait droit à non pas une semaine dans la salle des bains mais deux, ce qui était un grand avantage.

-Je te laisse Grimmjow. N'oublie pas : tu ne dois surtout pas me decevoir.

Grimmjow le laissa partir tout en se faisant une promesse. Il prit son chapelet, le serra fort dans sa main, et se promit de se venger d'être utiliser comme un pion. Et il savait déjà comment.

Les lumières automatiques s'éteignirent dans les vestiaires. Les faibles rayons de lumière qui filtraient à travers la porte ne laissaient paraître que deux yeux bleus fous et un sourire carnassier effrayant.

**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus :) Moi j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, même s'il n'y a pas de grande action, ca ma amusé de mettre Las Noches en situation de tournoi sportif ! Prochain chap : le tournoi de boxe ( et pas que, on va pas refaire les J.O durant toute la fiction ^^ ) !**


End file.
